


Zwanzig

by thorkistucky, thypham313, visiondoesntneedsupervision



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Chess, Fangirls, First Time, Jealousy, M/M, Mean Girls References, Oral Sex, Suicide, University
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 10:55:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7571482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkistucky/pseuds/thorkistucky, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thypham313/pseuds/thypham313, https://archiveofourown.org/users/visiondoesntneedsupervision/pseuds/visiondoesntneedsupervision
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Đây chỉ là một câu chuyện vỏn vẹn 4 chương lấy bối cảnh trong một trường Đại học...<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>Ồ, ngắn gọn vậy thôi sao?<br/>Mơ đi, không có cái mùa xuân ấy đâu.<br/>LOLLL :V</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Tail.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thorkistucky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkistucky/gifts).



> Fic này là dự án hợp tác của Thy cùng ba người khác, mỗi người đảm nhiệm một chap. Tên của từng người được gắn ngay trên phần Notes này đó. Mong mọi người ủng hộ :'>>>  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Còn nữa, người đăng fic không phải là Thy đâu :'>>> Các bạn sẽ được gặp người đó ở chap cuối :'>>>  
> Nhớ ủng hộ người đó nha, bạn í viết hay lắm :'>>>

Erik cố đạp thật mạnh vào tường để trút đi sự bực tức trong người. Nhưng cảm giác đau truyền ngược lại từ chân khiến anh càng thêm điên tiết.

 

Cha Erik qua đời đột ngột khi anh chỉ mới tám tuổi, hoàn cảnh của mẹ con anh từ đó trở nên vô cùng khó khăn. Nhưng nhờ sự giúp đỡ của Leonardo Shaw - một người bạn cũ của cha anh, hai mẹ con dần có được cuộc sống tốt hơn. Nhưng, Shaw, Sebastian Shaw - con trai của Leo - không được tử tế như cha hắn. Hắn là điển hình của một tên khốn thật sự. Và thú tiêu khiển của hắn là hành hạ mẹ con Erik sau lưng ông già của hắn.

 

Edie luôn là một người phụ nữ nhẫn nại và giỏi chịu đựng. Bà cũng mong muốn điều đó ở con trai, đặc biệt là khi phải nhờ vả người khác. Vì vậy, từ lúc tám tuổi, Erik luôn phải cắn răng chịu đựng sự khốn nạn của Shaw. Rồi khi Shaw phải đến NY để học Cao trung. Erik mới được hít thở bầu không khí trong lành của thế gian.

 

Hai năm sau, Erik xin được học bổng trợ giúp mẹ đồng thời vào một trường danh tiếng thì lại phát hiện thằng chó chết đó là Hội trưởng hội sinh viên trường. Erik vừa không thể bỏ học lại nghĩ đến cuộc sống sau này dưới quyền lực của hắn, anh thật sự căm phẫn.

 

Bước đi nặng nề trên dãy hành lang bỗng một giọng ngọt ngào lại mang vẻ chát chúa vang lên sau khe cửa: "Tao cấm mày lại gần Shaw đấy! Nếu mày còn quấn lấy anh ấy, tao sẽ băm mày ra đấy, little*itc* à."

 

Erik cười khinh miệt. Lại là mấy nhỏ chạy theo sau gót thằng khốn Shaw như một lũ heo bại não đây mà. Nhấc chân định bước qua thì một giọng nam bình tĩnh trả lời: "Tôi cần anh ta khi có việc. Emma, cô không nên nặng lời thế!"

 

Erik khá bất ngờ, qua lớp kính, anh tò mò nhìn vào trong và thấy một cậu trai có vẻ bảnh bao nhưng khá nhỏ con. Cậu đứng tựa người vào bàn, khoanh tay trước ngực, ngẩng cao đầu. Trước mắt cậu là một đám con gái. Và dĩ nhiên, Emma, đứa không quá xa lạ với Erik, với chức danh 'bạn gái chính thức' của Shaw đang ngồi chễm chệ như thể mình là bà lớn trên chiếc ghế dành cho giáo viên.

 

"Ồ có việc... Việc gì thế Charles bé nhỏ?"

 

Ả nhếch miệng hỏi. Xung quanh là đám con gái nhìn cậu trai tên Charles với vẻ ghê tởm. Charles nhún vai: "Việc Phó Hội trưởng phải làm thôi." Nụ cười của Emma càng trở nên ngọt ngào nhưng lại khiến mọi người phải rùng mình. Cô ta vuốt mái tóc vàng óng của mình, đôi mắt quyến rũ híp lại.

 

"Vậy tao cũng đang muốn làm việc đây!!"

 

Emma hất nhẹ đầu, lũ con gái bắt đầu bao vây Charles. Cậu nhìn cục diện tức cười xung quanh, thở dài và lắc đầu.

 

"Không cần khiến mọi việc trở nên khó chịu như vậy."

 

"Tao đã muốn nó dễ chịu hơn ấy chứ. Nhưng mày thì không." Ả nghiến răng.

 

Charles cau mày, lũ con gái này thật khiến cậu đau đầu. Nhìn đám dao rọc giấy trên tay họ, cậu vẫn giữ nguyên tư thế nhưng mắt liếc nhanh qua lối ra, âm thầm chuẩn bị chạy. Emma ra lệnh, đôi mắt đắc ý nhìn Charles.

 

"Ôi cưng à, sợ rồi ư, nhìn đi đâu thế? Chặn cửa lại!"

 

Hai đứa con gái sau lưng ả lập tức đứng chặn tại cửa, tụi còn lại thì bắt đầu giơ lên chém từng nhát dao xuống người cậu. Charles không đánh con gái bao giờ nên chỉ cố tránh hoặc cánh tay để che đầu. Nhát dao bén nhọn cắt rách cả lớp áo len, phần da thịt bị cứa tuôn máu đầm đìa. Charles cắn môi đâu đớn, nước mắt bắt đầu ứa ra nhưng cậu cố kiềm lại. Lưỡi dao bén nhọn càng lúc càng cứa sâu vào da thịt, khuôn mặt của đám con gái càng trở nên dữ tợn như thể muốn thật sự băm nhỏ cậu ra. Charles rút cuộc chịu không nổi, bậc ra tiếng rên rỉ, vùng dậy, liều mạng đẩy một cô ả ra xa. Những đứa xung quanh thấy vậy, liền vung dao dữ dội hơn.

 

Đột ngột cánh cửa bật mở. Hai ả đứng chặn ở đó bị đá văng đi không thương tiếc, nằm thảm hai trên nền gạch. Ngay sau đó, Charles thấy một người nam to lớn đi vào. Ai nấy trong phòng đều khựng lại, hoảng hốt nhìn người đang bước vào. Erik thản nhiên hai tay vào túi quần, chiếc áo cổ lọ màu đen ôm lấy cơ thể cường tráng khiến anh càng trở nên mạnh mẽ, đầy đe dọa. Đôi mắt tam sắc sắc bén nhìn một lượt những kẻ xung quanh, nụ cười nhếch xuất hiện trên môi anh để lộ bộ hàm nhọn hoắt đáng sợ.

 

Emma là người nhanh chóng lấy lại bình tỉnh, cô ả nuốt khan, ngước nhìn Erik với một nụ cười giả tạo:

 

"Erik~ Tôi nghe Shaw nói anh được chuyển đến đây học, không ngờ được gặp anh sớm thế!"

 

Giọng nói ngọt ngào như mật cùng nụ cười của cô ta khiến Erik vô cùng buồn nôn. Anh không thèm đếm xỉa cô ta mà bước đến cạnh Charles nắm cổ tay cậu kéo đi. Emma không mấy vừa lòng với hành động khinh khỉnh của Erik, lại thấy anh muốn đem Charles đi, cô ta chau mày bực dọc:

 

"Này Erik, lấy đồ mà chưa xin phép như vậy thì không tốt tý nào."

 

Erik dừng bước nhưng đầu cũng không thèm quay lại.

 

"Hắn tiêm ngừa cho cô chưa? Sao cô còn hay cắn bậy thế?"

 

Emma bật dậy đạp chiếc ghế ra xa, bộ dạng cố kiềm lại sự giận dữ. Erik thì chẳng thèm để ý, chỉ sải bước lớn cùng Charles bước ra ngoài.

 

"Cám... cám ơn."

 

Charles cuối gằm mặt và lên tiếng thỏ thẻ. Erik nhìn xuống mái tóc bồng bềnh của cậu và chỉ ừ hử xem như trả lời. Charles ngẩng đầu nhìn thẳng vào Erik. Cậu thấy một tấm lưng mạnh mẽ và bàn tay rắn chắc nắm lấy cậu.Anh ta cao hơn Charles, bước đi dài rắn rỏi, khuôn mặt hấp dẫn không thể nào hợp hơn với chiếc áo len cổ lọ. Charles thấy tim mình nảy lên.

 

Erik suốt đoạn đường không nói một cậu, anh chỉ im lặng kéo cậu vào thẳng phòng y tế.

 

“Được rồi, tên?”

 

Người phụ trách y tế không có ở đây, Erik lục trong ngăn tủ lôi ra một cuộn băng.

 

“Hưm? Tôi là Charles Xavier. ”

 

Charles bối rối nhìn Erik, các vết thương vẫn còn đang rỉ máu.Chiếc áo Raven vừa là cẩn thận vào buổi sáng giờ đã rách cả.

 

“Được rồi, Charles-ngu si-Xavier. Tôi không cần biết cậu gây thù chuốc oán gì với Emma nhưng tôi không nghĩ cái việc để yên cho bọn đàn bà bắt nạt nó ra dáng đàn ông hay ga lăng gì trất.”

 

Erik thảy cuộn băng cho cậu, cộc cằn. Charles không bực vì bị chửi, đổi lại cậu chỉ tự nhiên :

 

“Nhưng tôi không nghĩ việc đánh lại họ là vẻ vang.” Charles nhún vai.

“Có đủ thứ trên đời để cậu khiến bọn đàn bà phải sợ cậu.Chẳng phải cậu là hội phó hội học sinh sao? Tôi cứ nghĩ bọn trong hội đó phải là những đứa thông minh hơn kia?”

 

“Họ chỉ hiểu nhầm một số chuyện thôi.Tôi còn nhiều việc khác phải lo nữa.”

 

Charles yếu ớt phản bác. Erik chỉ nhăn mày liếc mắt vào mấy chỗ vết thương của cậu :

 

“Vậy chúng nằm ngoài ‘những việc để lo’ hử?”

 

Rõ là vừa bị nói móc lại vừa bị mắng nhưng Charles lại không thấy giận.

 

“Lúc nãy cám ơn nhé.Tên anh là gì?”

 

“Erik Lehnsherr.”

 

“Charles Xavier, ớ, lúc nãy tôi đã nói rồi, quên mất.”

 

Charles đỏ bừng mặt, luống cuống hẳn lên khi thấy Erik ngồi xuống giúp cậu sát trùng vết thương.

 

“Ah~” Charles rên rỉ.

 

Erik trợn mắt:

 

“Cái tiếng gì thế ??”

 

Anh suýt nữa làm rớt lọ thuốc, nghe cứ như thể mấy thứ âm thanh trên Pornhub vậy.

 

“Hum..Chỉ là thói quen thôi.” Charles xuýt xoa vì đau. “À, anh là học sinh mới hả? Đây là lần đầu tôi thấy anh.”

 

“Được học bổng. Nhập học muộn một học kì vì đợi hoàn tất thủ tục.”

 

“Thì ra anh là người còn lại trong danh sách 10 học được trao học bổng. Nghe giọng thì anh không phải người Mỹ hả?”

 

“Sinh ra và lớn lên ở Đức.”

 

“Tôi là người Anh”

 

Cậu cười, mắt không rời khỏi Erik – lúc này đang giúp cậu sơ cứu,

 

“Tôi du học cùng em gái. Nó cũng học trường này.”

 

Rồi cứ thể như coi Erik là người quen từ lâu, cậu nói từ việc nhà trọ thuê cách trường mấy dãy nhà, em gái tên gì, thông minh như thế nào mạnh mẽ hơn cậu ra sao, rồi đến việc giáo viên nào kĩ tính giáo viên nào không, căn tin ở trường món gì ngon nhất. Erik gần như muốn vứt luôn mớ đồ sơ cứu vào người cậu. Nếu không phải lúc nãy nhìn cảnh cậu bị ức hiếp làm Erik nhớ đến bản thân mình bị Shaw chà đạp mấy năm trước thì anh đã không nhiều chuyện thế. Cứ coi như giúp cho trót, nhưng Erik không ngờ thằng nhóc lúc nãy co ro để bị hạ nhục giờ lại như một người khác, lải nhải liên tục.

 

“Khéo quá.” Charles trầm trồ khi Erik kết thúc, “năm tháng” đã giúp anh có đủ kĩ năng sơ cứu.Erik vứt mớ bông dính máu, gật đầu chào Charles một cái trước khi rời đi.

 

“Khoan!” Charles túm lấy gấu áo Erik,

 

“Tôi phải cám ơn anh!”

 

“Cậu đã nói rồi.” Erik định giằng ra nhưng bàn tay bé nhỏ kia càng túm chặt, nhất quyết không để anh đi “Như vậy chưa là cám ơn, anh cứu tôi còn giúp tôi băng bó nữa.Cho tôi số điện thoại nhé, tôi sẽ cám ơn anh đàng hoàng.”

 

Erik định nói “không”, nhưng gương mặt nai tơ cùng cặp mắt xanh kia lập tức làm nó kẹt ở cuống họng.Erik đau đầu, cố nghĩ ra cái lí do gì đó.

 

“Cứ coi là do kẻ thù của kè thù là bạn đi.”

 

“Kè thù?”

 

“Là Shaw, chẳng phải sao? Nếu không sao Emma lại làm thế với cậu?”

 

Erik nhướng mày.Charles gãi gãi đầu, tay vẫn không buông áo Erik ra. Nói ra thì thật xấu hổ, nhưng ngay từ lúc bé Charles đã rất xinh xắn, không chỉ con gái mà thậm chí nhiều cậu trai cũng thích cậu.Càng lớn, Charles càng trở nên thu hút.Thậm chí khi chỉ mới lên trung học, nhiều thằng đã sỗ sàng đòi ‘thổi’ cho cậu.Charles – mặc dù đã nhận ra giới tính thực sự của mình, khi đó vẫn sợ chết khiếp.Lúc cậu được bổ nhiệm vào vị trí hội phó, cậu ngay lập tức thu hút nhiều sự chú ý kể cả về ngoại hình lẫn học vấn.Charles là một người dễ gần, đa phần ai tiếp xúc đều thấy cậu hài hước dễ mến.

 

Nhưng trong số đó không đó không có Emma. Nhất là khi cô ả là người ghen tuông lồng lộn. Còn thêm cả việc vị trí hội phó khiến Charles phải liên tục gặp Shaw và việc để Shaw ở cùng một người có gương mặt lẫn thể hình câu dẫn như Charles hẳn là chẳng dễ gì cho cô ả.

 

“Vậy nên, là hiểu nhầm thôi.” Charles kể tóm gọn, lược lược vài thứ như vụ ‘thổi’ ra.Erik im lặng nhìn cậu trai trước mặt, âm thầm công nhận Emma không phải không có lí.

 

“Còn hội trưởng, tôi với anh ta không phải là kẻ thù.Theo cách hiểu nào đó thì chúng tôi là bạn.”

 

“Bạn?”

 

Erik khựng lại và lần này trong giọng nói chẳng được như thường nữa.Charles không nhận ra điều khác lạ, tiếp tục:

 

“Đúng thế, anh ta đã chỉ dẫn cho tôi rất nhiều lúc mới nhận chức.Tôi nghĩ anh ta rất trách nhiệm.Ngoại trừ việc có cô bạn gái như Emma ra, tôi nghĩ anh ta là một người khá tốt.”

 

Nhiệt độ trong phòng lập tức hạ xuống, Charles cảm thấy ánh mắt lạnh băng của Erik.Cậu thấy từng tia tức giận vằn lên trong mắt anh ta.

 

Một hồi lâu sau, Erik cầm lấy bàn tay đang túm lấy áo mình và Charles cảm thấy một lực mạnh kinh khủng. Đôi mắt màu xanh xám nhíu lại, đe dọa. Erik nhếch miệng, hàm răng sắc trắng lộ ra thêm phần nguy hiểm :

 

“Tốt ư?”

 

‘À thì... ấy là tôi nghĩ thế...’ Charles lưỡng lự. Cậu run rẩy quay mặt đi chỗ khác, tránh ánh nhìn đáng sợ từ Erik.

 

‘Còn tôi thì không đâu.’ Anh mím môi. Bất chợt tỏ ra nguy hiểm với người khác như vậy thật chẳng hay ho chút nào. Họ sẽ cảm thấy sợ hãi khi đối diện với anh, đặc biệt là với bộ hàm của anh. Erik giật phắt bàn tay đang túm áo mình ra, quay người rời đi. Charles vội vã ngăn anh lại, giọng cậu ấp úng:  

 

“Dù sao thì... tôi nhất định vẫn phải cảm ơn anh.” Cậu thoáng đỏ mặt: “Có thể là một tách cà phê.. chẳng hạn.”

 

Erik đảo mắt. Anh thở hắt ra, đến chỗ bàn giáo viên để kiếm một mẩu giấy và một cái bút, viết nguệch ngoạc lên đó rồi đưa cho Charles:

 

“Đây là số của tôi.” Anh gãi gãi đầu tỏ vẻ chán chường. “Cứ gọi nếu cậu có hứng lôi tôi đi đâu đó. Nhưng chỉ một lần thôi.”

 

Mắt Charles sáng lên thấy rõ: “Tất nhiên rồi!” Cậu cười tươi, nét tươi tắn bỗng chốc chuyển sang ái ngại: “Cơ mà tôi không chắc là chỉ có một lần đâu...”

 

“Ờ, tuỳ cậu” Anh quay người bước đi, tay vẫy vẫy. “Cậu muốn sao cũng được. Dù sao tôi cũng chẳng quan tâm.”

 

Thân hình cao lớn của Erik khuất dần sau cánh cửa. Charles cứ ngồi ngơ ngẩn tại chỗ, mắt không ngừng dính chặt lấy bóng hình anh. Vệt đỏ trên mặt cậu giờ đã lan rộng đến vùng cổ. Cổ họng cậu nghẹn ứ, tim đập mạnh đến muốn nổ tung, đôi mắt xanh sáng lên như mặt hồ dưới nắng bị cơn gió lay động. Hơi thở của Charles trở nên dồn dập, đến nỗi cậu phải tự lấy tay vuốt vuốt ngực để trấn an bản thân.

 

_Ôi chúa ơi..._ Charles thầm ca thán. Cậu vục mặt vào cái gối trên sofa rồi gào rú lên. Cái tiếng đó chắc chắn sẽ rất hoành tráng nếu không có sự che chắn của lớp bông dày uỵch và miếng vải hồng sến sẩm ( xin lỗi nhưng cô y tế thích những thứ lãng mạn ). Thay vì vang vọng và làm rùng mình tất cả mọi người trong trường, nó chỉ vo ve phát ra như tiếng muỗi kêu.

 

_Tỉnh lại đi Charles..._ Cậu vỗ bôm bốp vào mặt mình. _Sao mày cứ như thiếu nữ đôi mươi vậy!?Rung động trước một anh chàng chỉ vì anh ta cứu mày ư???_

 

Charles ngẫm nghĩ. _Anh ta thì có gì chứ? Đẹp trai, phong độ, lịch thiệp, băng giá, cuốn hút, dữ dằn đúng lúc đúng chỗ..._

 

Charles lại vục mặt vào gối và tiếp tục hét. Lần này tiếng phát ra có to hơn chút xíu.

 

Không ổn, quả thật không ổn...

 

***

 

Erik kết thúc ca làm thêm, lúc về đến nhà cũng đã 11 giờ khuya. Anh quẳng chiếc cặp xuống sàn, cởi sạch sẽ quần áo trước khi chui vào nhà tắm và kết thúc một ngày bằng việc đổ cái uỵch xuống giường.

 

Hôm nay thật sự vô cùng mệt mỏi, khi mà anh phải đóng vai trò “anh hùng cứu mĩ nhân” cho thằng nhóc Hội phó và phải bưng bê đồ ăn cho hàng đống những thằng cha béo phị bị chính cái bụng của mình che mất tương lai. Anh nhận ra điều đó khi chỉ mới làm ở đây lần đầu. Quả thật, tương lai của mấy gã đó mờ mịt vô cùng. Mỡ chắn hết con mẹ nó rồi còn đâu. À, còn nữa, quán ăn mà anh đang làm việc tên là 20 Halfisch. Anh cảm thấy như mình đang bị chủ quán mỉa mai vậy.

 

Bực mình, Erik vùi mặt vào gối. Anh tự nhủ tốt nhất nên quên hết mấy việc đó đi và hãy ngủ như chưa bao giờ được ngủ. Và anh ngủ thật, ngủ rất say, say đến nỗi điện thoại réo ầm ầm mà chẳng hay biết gì.

 

Sáng hôm sau, lúc Erik tỉnh dậy đã là 9h30. Vì hôm nay là Chủ nhật và ca làm bắt đầu vào chiều tối nên anh cho phép mình ngủ muộn một chút. Erik lồm cồm bò dậy, với lấy cái điện thoại và _chúa ơi,_ 20 cuộc gọi nhỡ và 32 tin nhắn!

 

Anh há hốc mồm, lật cả cái danh sách cuộc gọi và đống tin nhắn lên để xem số. Tất cả đều từ cùng một số, và nó lạ hoắc. Anh gãi gãi đầu thắc mắc cho đến khi đọc cái tin mới nhất được gửi cách đây 15 phút:

 

_Hình như anh vẫn chưa dậy nhỉ? Tôi đã nháy anh không biết bao nhiêu lần rồi. 10 giờ anh đến quán Blue gần trường được không? Vụ lần trước ấy, tôi muốn cảm ơn anh._

 

Không có tên, nhưng anh biết người gửi là ai. _Tên nhóc đó..._ Anh ôm mặt, thở dài. Thôi được, đành đến một lần cho xong, sau đó đánh bài chuồn vậy...

 

***

Vụ cà phê đó kết thúc nhanh hơn dự tính. Bạn muốn biết diễn biến của nó ư? Không, tốt nhất bạn không nên biết, tôi không muốn làm bạn thất vọng đâu. Ngoài uống cà phê, ríu rít xin lỗi và tranh nhau trả tiền ra thì họ có làm gì đâu cơ chứ. Cơ mà tôi vẫn không hiểu sao Erik lại giành phần trả tiền. Dẫu sao thì người mà Charles muốn cảm ơn vẫn là anh ta mà.

 

***

 

Nhưng đã có một sự thay đổi đáng kể sau buổi sáng hôm đó. Kể từ ngày tiếp theo, lần nào Charles cũng lẽo đẽo theo Erik, thậm chí còn cố sống cố chết rủ anh vào lớp Sinh mà mình đang theo. Tất nhiên là anh không đồng ý, cho nên cậu đành cùng anh ngồi bó gối trong cái lớp Kĩ thuật nhạt nhẽo cuối giờ. Và anh, đương nhiên vẫn mặc kệ cậu. Cậu có làm gì đi nữa thì anh cũng chẳng quan tâm.

 

Lúc đem báo cáo cho Hội Sinh viên, cậu nhắn anh đợi cậu.

 

Lúc ăn trưa, cậu nhanh nhảu xí chỗ bên cạnh anh.

 

Lúc tan học, cậu hí hửng cùng anh ra về.

 

Lúc anh đi làm thêm, cậu chạy ra tiệm của anh rồi trở thành khách quen lúc nào không biết. Và điều đó khiến anh phải nhận cái nhìn đầy ẩn ý của ông chủ và nụ cười gian manh của những nhân viên khác mỗi ngày.

 

Lúc anh đang ở nhà, cậu bất thình lình xuất hiện và réo chuông inh ỏi, buộc anh phải mở cửa và chân thành năn nỉ cậu hãy giữ yên lặng cho anh nghỉ ngơi.

 

Cậu đảo lộn cuộc sống của anh.

 

Và Erik nghĩ mình không thể chịu đựng thêm được nữa.

 

 

\- TBC -


	2. Misunderstanding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, chap này là Thy viết này :'>>> Thy da best, hah? :'>>>  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Nồ, không chỉ Thy đâu :'>>> Everyone da best :'>>>

Đám đông, nơi ồn ào và những kẻ phiền phức là ba thứ nằm trong danh sách những điều Erik ghét nhất. Nhưng dạo này, chính những thứ đó lại có tần suất xuất hiện xung quanh anh ngày càng nhiều. Tất cả là nhờ vào cậu bạn Charles suốt ngày cứ lẽo đẽo theo sau anh. Và việc này khiến tuýp người thích yên tĩnh như anh cảm thấy phát phiền. 

 

Vì vậy Erik quyết định hôm nay sẽ nói rõ với Charles. Rằng anh thật sự chán ghét với “cái đuôi” này lắm rồi.

 

Erik thầm nhẩm lại trong đầu những lời được cho là thẳng thắn mà anh cần nói khi gặp Charles. Nhưng khi vừa mở cửa ra, ngay lập tức đập vào mắt anh là mái tóc bồng bềnh màu hạt dẻ và đôi mắt xanh biếc đang hớn hở nhìn mình.

 

“Chào buổi sáng, Erik. Tôi biết một chỗ mới bán điểm tâm và cà phê rất ngon đấy. Đi cùng nhau nhé?!”

 

Tất những câu từ Erik định nói với Charles tự dưng bay đi hết. Anh khẽ chau mày tư lự nhưng rồi cũng gật đầu đồng ý. Thế nên, hai người sánh vai rời khỏi tòa nhà. Trong khi Charles hớn hở, xung quanh nở đầy hoa trái thì Erik lãnh đạm suy nghĩ. Xem như đây là lần cuối cùng anh mang theo “cái đuôi” này vậy.

 

Nhưng điều Erik dự định chưa hẳn sẽ xảy ra theo ý muốn của anh khi mà Charles cứ liên tục ríu rít bên cạnh. Mỗi lần cậu chừa khoảng trống để lấy hơi, Erik chỉ vừa vào đề bằng câu “Này, tôi có chuyện muốn nói!” thì lặp tức anh bị ánh mắt xanh biếc sáng lên nhìn anh như thể chờ đợi anh thốt ra những điều tốt đẹp chặn đứng lại. 

 

Mãi đến giờ ăn trưa, Erik quyết tâm nói với cậu nhưng lại bị ánh mắt ấy làm cho không nói nên lời nên đành tiếp tục ăn trưa cùng Charles, ngồi bên cạnh cậu và đám bạn của cậu. 

 

****

 

Sự phiền phức đã lên đến cực điểm. Erik chống tay trên bệ sứ, nhìn thẳng vào mình trong gương trong toilet nam. Lần tới gặp Charles, nhất định phải nói. 

 

_Nhất định. Nhất định. Nhất định phải nói._

 

Erik lại lôi từ ngữ ra mà nhẩm thầm trong đầu. Đột nhiên, anh bị ai đó vỗ vai. Erik quay đầu lại nhìn. Quả nhiên là Charles.

 

Đây chính là thời cơ, mau chốp lấy thời cơ để nói. Bộ não của Erik kêu gào quyết liệt. 

 

Erik mấp máy môi định mở lời nhưng vẫn không nhanh bằng tốc độ cơ miệng của Charles:

 

“Erik anh có muốn nằm nghỉ không? Còn hơn nửa tiếng nữa mới vào tiết buổi chiều. Tôi phát hiện một nơi cực thoải mái để đánh một giấc đấy!”

 

Vừa nói xong, Charles lại giương đôi mắt xanh thần thánh nhìn anh, đôi môi đỏ hồng mỉm cười tươi tắn. Erik hít một hơi đầy mùi long não vào lồng ngực, môi mím chặt, biểu hiện cực kỳ nghiêm túc. Mày nhíu vào nhau, Erik cố kiềm lại nhịp tim đập vội vã mà anh cho là do căng thẳng. 

 

Phải nói ngay lúc này. Nói ngay! Hoặc là im lặng vĩnh viễn. 

 

Erik dồn hết sự cứng rắn của mình, chống lại đôi mắt đó và nhếch miệng trả lời cậu.  

…

…

 

“Được thôi!”

 

Mợ nó! – Trung ương thần kinh gửi xuống một câu cảm thán. Và Erik lập tức bị Charles lôi đi. 

 

( * Lời người edit: dại trai nó vậy đấy :v )

 

**** 

 

Khoa Sinh học của trường được cung cấp hẳn một khu vườn nhằm vào mục đích thực hành và nghiên cứu, tuy nhiên khu vườn này có diện tích không hề nhỏ, thậm chí gọi nó là một khu rừng cũng chẳng sai. 

 

Erik mờ mịt theo sau Charles. Sau một hồi quẹo trái đâm phải, cậu cuối cùng cũng dừng bước. Trước mặt hai người là một mô đất trải đầy cỏ xanh nhô lên như một ngọn đồi nhỏ. Ở giữa mô đất có một cây bồ đề khổng lồ, tán lá xum xuê, bóng cây phủ xuống mặt đất rộng hơn ba mét. Charles xoay người lại , nở một nụ cười đầy mong đợi với Erik. 

 

“Này nhé! Chỗ này thật mát mẻ phải không!? Thảm cỏ tự nhiên này cũng rất sạch sẽ. Địa hình cũng khá cao nữa. Chỗ này rất hiếm người biết đến nên tôi thường đến đây nghỉ ngơi sau giờ học. Erik mau lại đây đi!”

 

Charles nằm xuống bãi cỏ vỗ vỗ xuống chỗ trống bên cạnh mình. 

 

Erik buông người thả lỏng. Thật là hết cách với cậu mà. Anh thả người xuống bãi cỏ xanh và gối đầu lên cánh tay mình, nhìn lên những tán cây. Tia nắng lọt qua khe hở của đám lá tạo thành những cột sáng kỳ diệu. Anh hít sâu một hơi. Khi đã đong đầy buồng phổi bằng luồng không khí trong lành, Erik nở nụ cười, một nụ cười hiếm hoi. Charles nghiêng người nhìn Erik, vui vẻ trò chuyện:

 

“Thật hiếm khi được thấy anh thoải mái như thế vậy. Thả mình vào thiên nhiên luôn mang đến sự sảng khoái cho tinh thần. Tôi nghĩ anh có thể đến đây thường xuyên hơn để giảm bớt áp lực hàng ngày.”

 

Erik nghiêng đầu nhìn Charles.

 

“Người được luôn được săn đón như cậu không ngờ lại tìm được chỗ yên tĩnh như vậy. Tôi ngạc nhiên đấy.”

 

Đôi gò má phớt lên một màu đỏ, Charles cười khúc khích:

 

“Bởi vì hay được săn đón nên tôi mới cần một chỗ yên tĩnh như thế này. Nếu không sẽ bị xung quanh dìm khùng lên mất. Tôi đoán anh cũng là kiểu người  thích yên tĩnh. Và dường như anh cũng không mấy gì dễ chịu khi tôi cứ bám lấy anh và kéo theo cả lũ bạn ồn ào của tôi. Đây xem như lời xin lỗi vậy.”

 

Erik nhướng mày ngạc nhiên. _Cậu đọc được suy nghĩ của anh sao!?_

 

“Tất nhiên tôi không đọc được suy nghĩ của anh hay ai cả.”

 

Miệng Erik méo xệch. Thế mà bảo là không đọc được suy nghĩ của người khác. 

 

“Tôi chỉ là có khả năng nhận biết tâm trạng của người khác thôi. Nên tôi biết rằng anh thấy phiền với tôi…”   


Giọng Charles ngày càng nhỏ và có vẻ buồn bã. Erik chuyển người nhìn sang cậu, phát hiện đôi mắt xanh luôn sáng lonh lanh giờ lại nhuốm màu ảm đạm. Erik đột nhiên cảm thấy khó chịu trong lòng ngực. Anh ngập ngừng an ủi cậu:

 

“Không đâu. Tôi không thấy phiền với cậu. Tôi chỉ là chưa từng thân với ai như thế… nên… haizz…”

 

Charles nghe vậy liền bật dậy, đôi mắt lại sáng lên như thường, hưng phấn xác nhận:

 

“Thật ư? Anh không thấy phiền phải không?”

 

“Hm… Không phiền!”

 

Charles cười đến híp mắt trong vui vẻ khiến mọi thứ xung quanh cậu như bừng lên ánh sáng. Cậu lại hỏi anh câu hỏi ‘Thật chứ? Thật không?’ mãi khiến Erik cũng phải bật cười vì sự ngốc nghếch đáng yêu của cậu. Erik nghĩ, có cái đuôi này, cuộc sống đại học của anh chắc sẽ bớt nhàm chán hơn. Nên cứ mặc cậu ta vậy.

 

Hai người dưới gốc cây cười nói vui vẻ mà không phát hiện một bóng người cao lớn vừa rời khỏi đó.  


 

***

 

Những ngày tiếp theo cũng thế, Charles luôn bám theo Erik mỗi ngày, hiển nhiên là trừ lúc đi ngủ. Hai người dần trở nên thân thiết hơn và Erik biết thêm được nhiều điều về Charles. Ở cậu có một sức hút riêng mà bất cứ ai cũng phải xiêu lòng bởi không chỉ vì vẻ ngoài mà còn do sự tinh tế, thân thiện của cậu. Đặc biệt là ở trường, thầy cô yêu quý, bạn bè mến mộ cậu. Charles luôn có tinh thần trách nhiệm rất cao, vì vậy cậu luôn hoàn thành mọi việc và thường giúp đỡ người xung quanh.

 

Nói về điểm tốt của Charles, Erik sẽ không ngần ngại cho cậu điểm 10. Nhưng chỉ duy nhất một đlều Erik không hài lòng về cậu. Chính là Charles quá thu hút. Cậu thu hút tất cả mọi người. Già trẻ, gái trai, loài người, loài vật, hay bất cứ thứ gì có cảm xúc trên thế gian này mà cậu tiếp xúc đều dễ dàng bị cậu thu hút.

 

Nhất là cái thói quen hay thả thính với người khác của Charles khiến Erik cảm thấy phiền phức. Hoặc là tức giận – theo như Charles bảo, nhưng có chết anh cũng không thừa nhận. 

 

Thế mà cuối cùng, có giận thế nào đi chăng nữa thì Erik cũng sẽ nguôi ngoai ngay khi Charles hối lỗi. Thả thính suy cho cùng cũng không hẳn là một cái tội. 

 

Chiều hôm ấy, Hội học sinh phải ở lại họp theo định kỳ và thường kết thúc khá muộn. Charles đành tiếc nuối bảo Erik về trước. Nhưng vì Erik không phải làm thêm vào hôm nay nên anh quyết định ở lại và đợi cậu. Erik vào thư viện đọc sách một lúc lâu rồi lại lang thang khắp sân trường.

 

Nhìn hàng cây xanh mướt trong khuôn viên trường, Erik bỗng nhớ tới cây bồ đề mà Charles đưa anh đến. Miệng bất giác mỉm cười, anh đột nhiên muốn đến đó.

 

Bước chân nhẹ nhàng bước theo trí nhớ, Erik nhìn ngắm con đường mình bước qua và tưởng tượng hình ảnh Charles đang thoăn thoắt chạy phía trước dẫn đường cho anh. 

 

Trải qua một lúc, gò đất cao dần hiện ra trước mắt. Nụ cười của Erik càng tươi hơn khi bước về phía ấy.

 

Gốc cây bồ đề hiện ra và… Erik khựng lại, nụ cười trên môi vụt tắt thay vào đó là biểu cảm kinh ngạc. Trước mắt anh là Charles, đang tựa lưng vào gốc cây hai tay cậu đặt lên lồng ngực Shaw. Môi họ thì kề sát vào nhau. 

 

Lồng ngực Erik bừng lên cảm giác tức giận điên cuồng, bàn tay nắm chặt thành nắm. Anh hét lớn:

 

“Hai người đang làm cái mẹ gì vậy?”

 

Shaw như bị tiếng thét làm cho giật mình. Hắn thả môi Charles ra, quay đầu nhìn lại thì thấy Erik đứng đó trong cơn giận dữ. Charles hoảng hốt cực điểm, đôi mắt đỏ hoe rơi ra thêm hai hàng nước mắt. Cậu lắc đầu lia lịa, nghẹn ngào:

 

“Erik… không phải như anh nghĩ đâu…”

 

Khuôn mặt Erik hiện lên biểu cảm dữ tợn, bước thẳng đến và đấm một cú đầy ngoạn mục vào mặt Shaw khiến hắn ngã ngửa ra sau, lộn một vòng xuống gò đất. Nhưng ngay sau đó, Shaw lập tức nhổm dậy, đáp trả Erik bằng một cú thụi khác. Cả hai điên cuồng lao vào đấm đá nhau. Charles hoảng loạn can ngăn hai người nhưng không thành công. Đến khi cậu chen vào giữa hai người và chắn cho Erik ở sau lưng cả hai mới ngừng cuộc chiến.

 

Cả ba đều thở hồn hộc. Erik gầm gừ nhìn Shaw, đôi mắt tóe lên tia thù ghét. Còn hắn thì nhếch miệng, đắc ý nhìn lại anh. Lúc bấy giờ Charles quay lại nhìn Erik, đôi mắt xanh đong đầy nước mắt, cậu định nói gì đó thì bị anh gạt mạnh sang một bên. Erik bước đến mặt đối mặt với Shaw, hàm răng nghiến chặt, giọng trầm thấp đầy đe dọa:

 

“Sebastian Shaw. Tao sẽ không bao giờ nhẫn nhịn với mày nữa, thằng khốn nạn.”

 

Không chờ hắn trả lời, Erik đập đầu vào mũi hắn khiến hắn ngã ra sau, ngồi bệt xuống đất và ôm lấy mũi. Erik quay người dứt khoát rời khỏi đó mà không thèm nhìn Charles.

 

Dõi theo bóng lưng lạnh lạnh lùng của Erik, Charles bật ra một tiếng nấc. Đôi mắt trong veo giờ đầy đau đớn. Quay sang nhìn Shaw với vẻ phẫn nộ, cậu tiến lại gần hắn và bất ngờ ban cho hắn một cú đạp vào đúng chỗ hiểm của hắn. Shaw có chết cũng không ngờ một người hiền lành như Charles lại có hành động man rợ đến vậy nên không kịp phòng bị, chỉ có thể ôm lấy vật quý mà rên rỉ ư a.

 

Charles mặc kệ hắn nằm đó, vội vã đuổi theo Erik. Cậu phải chạy hết sức mới thấy được thần hình cao lớn của Erik phía trước. Charles hớt hải chạy đến, níu lấy áo anh, giọng nói gấp gáp:

 

“Erik! Mọi chuyện không như anh thấy đâu! Tôi và Sebastian không có gì cả!”

 

Erik đẩy tay cậu ra, lạnh lùng bước đi.

 

“Tôi không cần mấy lời dối trá của cậu.”

 

Charles đuổi theo và tiếp tục giải thích, thốt ra những lời run rẩy hỗn loạn. Tim cậu xiết chặt lại, hơi thở khó khăn như muốn bị bóp nghẹt. Cậu sợ. Sợ  Erik sẽ không tin cậu. Thái độ hững hờ của Erik càng khiến Charles bấn loạn, rốt cuộc cậu chỉ có thể nghẹn ứ trong nước mắt mà dai dẳng đi theo Erik.

 

Đột nhiên Erik dừng bước, hít sâu một hơi và nhìn thẳng vào Charles. Chưa để cậu kịp nói thêm điều gì, Erik đã cắt ngang:

 

“Để tôi nói với cậu thế này nhé.”

 

Anh nói tiếp, giọng đều đều vô cảm:

 

“Loại người như tôi xuất thân chả bằng ai nhưng tôi cũng biết trên đời có hai loại người đáng tởm. Một là loại cho rằng bản thân có tiền mà đạp lên đầu người khác. Tôi là kẻ ‘bị đạp’, từng là ‘đồ chơi’ nên tôi hiểu thế nào là nhục nhã, bất lực. Hai là thứ tự cho mình là đúng. Không may, Shaw là thứ nhất, cậu là thứ hai. Các người đều đáng tởm, khốn nạn như nhau.”

 

Charles sững sờ, hoang mang như không muốn tin vào tai mình. 

 

“Giờ thì cút đi! Tôi còn phải nai lưng kiếm tiền để được đi học chứ không phải đồ chơi của cậu!” Nói xong Erik lạnh lùng bỏ đi. 

 

Charles như muốn chết đi vài giây, cậu cắn môi, nặng nề nhấc chân chạy theo, níu cánh tay áo của Erik.

 

“Không phải thế đâu, Erik…”

 

Erik hất tay cậu ra thật mạnh:

 

“Tìm thứ phù hợp với cậu mà chơi, tôi nghĩ không thiếu thằng sẵn sàng ‘thổi’ cho cậu đâu nhỉ?!” 

 

Erik thấy sự tan vỡ trong đôi mắt ấy, nhưng anh không muốn quan tâm nữa. Erik nhanh chóng xoay người rời khỏi đó, để lại ánh hoàng hôn buồn thảm chiếu lên thân hình nhỏ bé đơn độc của Charles...

 

 

\- TBC -


	3. Flower and Apology

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bạn viết chap này không có AO3 nên tui chỉ đề tên ở đây được thôi, tạm gọi là DLLLOLLL nhé :V  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Là Dee Lầy Lội LOLLL đó :V  
> Thật sự là cổ lầy lắm, lầy khủng khiếp...

20:00pm, mưa bất chợt đổ ào xuống mọi con đường,ướt át và lạnh lẽo...

 

“Lại mưa...” Erik thở dài, có vẻ như thời tiết ở New York rất hiểu lòng người, nên đã ban cho anh phép màu hay ho là trừng phạt tất cả những gì anh vừa làm. Thật là một cảm giác không thể nào tuyệt hơn trong ngày hôm nay.  


Lúc này Erik dường như chỉ muốn chạy về nhà trọ, giam mình trong phòng tắm và xả trôi tất cả. Mọi chuyện xảy ra khiến anh cũng không hiểu vì sao mình lại nổi giận và thốt ra bao nhiêu lời chỉ trích thậm tệ như vậy. Dường như cái nhìn sững người ấy đã chạm vào tim anh, khiến anh không khỏi đau nhói. Cái cảm giác ấy đau đến độ nước mắt muốn chực trào. Erik mím môi lại, cảm thấy gió bắt đầu thổi qua người. Lạnh buốt. Khép chặt chiếc áo jacket mỏng, anh rùng mình...  


“Chết tiệt!!! Cái thời tiết xấu xí này!” Erik lầm bầm  


Phía xa xa, ánh đèn của chiếc taxi đang tiến đến soi sáng cả một vùng. Mưa vẫn như trút nước và gió vẫn cào xé dòng người qua lại. Erik cúi mình xuống ô cửa đen loang phủ đầy nước. Anh nhăn mặt nói, giọng run rẩy vì lạnh:

 

“Làm ơn, có thể đưa tôi đến địa chỉ W 18th đại lộ Broadway được không?”

 

Chiếc cửa kính taxi hạ xuống đủ để thấy rõ mọi thứ bên trong  


“Lên xe đi. Nếu không nhanh lên cậu sẽ làm ngập chỗ này mất và tôi lại mất thêm khoản chi phí giặt giũ.” Người tài xế nói vọng ra kèm theo một nụ cười thân thiện với Erik.  


Có thể chuyện này sẽ gây ra hiệu ứng nhe hàm “cá mập” nhưng giờ đây có quá nhiều rắc rối và điều đó tệ hại đến mức Erik chẳng thể cười nổi, thậm chí một cái nhếch môi cũng không thể. Vì quá lạnh chăng, ai biết?

 

Ánh đèn đường lướt qua trên khung cửa sậm màu, từng giọt nước loằng ngoằng chảy dài trên vệt kính tạo ra hình thù kì dị cùng âm thanh của chiếc radio cũ kĩ rè rè phát ra lời hát du dương của Adele... Ánh mắt xám xanh mập mờ giữa hàng mi nặng trĩu, không thể kiềm chế thêm được, Erik ngủ ngay sau đó.  


Chiếc xe dừng lại đột ngột khiến Erik giật mình đập đầu vào thành ghế phía trước, lờ mờ tỉnh giấc. Đầu óc choáng váng cộng thêm thứ ánh sáng gắt gỏng khiến anh nhíu mày định hình lại mọi thứ. _Mình đang trong một chiếc taxi, vừa mới đập đầu cùng thứ ánh sáng chết tiệt nào đó._ Erik đưa tầm nhìn ra thứ ánh sáng mà anh gọi là 'chết tiệt' ấy

 

 _Một tiệm cà phê? Strumpstown?_ Erik thầm nghĩ. _Hmm... Một ly epresso americano có lẽ sẽ phù hợp với mình lúc này..._  
  


Stumpstown tiếng chuông leng keng vang lên khi bước vào cửa quán. Erik đảo mắt, liếc nhìn toàn bộ không gian được bài trí với sàn gỗ, tường lát gạch đỏ nung, đèn vàng, ghế gỗ sáng màu ( _cũng đến nỗi nào_ – anh thầm nghĩ ). Mùi cà phê đặc trưng thoang thoảng tạo cảm giác ấm cúng. Chọn cho mình một góc ngay cạnh quầy pha chế, Erik thong thả ngồi xuống, bartender ngay đó liền nhoẻn miệng cười đến gần, một cô gái với mái tóc đỏ rực được tết gọn gàng mời chào thân thiện:  
  
“Quý khách dùng gì? Hiện tại quán chúng tôi đang có ưu đãi thêm bánh cho dịp mới khai trương quán. ”  


Erik chỉ đáp “epresso americano” và xoay người ngắm nhìn chung quanh.Cô gái tóc đỏ nhún vai trả lời “có ngay” rồi rời đi nhưng chỉ chưa đầy 3 phút sau, cô quay trở lại với 1 cốc cà phê nóng hổi nghi ngút khói và 1 đĩa bánh coockie:  
  
“Của cậu đây! Cậu có thể từ chối món bánh đó và đưa nó cho tôi nhưng quy định quán là vậy, tôi phải tuân thủ.”  Erik nhìn cô gái tóc đỏ ngay sau đó cho bánh vào miệng một cách nhanh nhất, ngon lành nhất và ngấu nghiến nhất khiến anh phụt cười.  


“Có gì vui sao? Sao cậu lại cười?” Cô gái tóc đỏ ra vẻ mặt hiếu kì  


Erik lắc đầu:

 

“À không! Tôi thấy cô rất thú vị, nhất là khoản ngấu nghiến bánh, cô giống một cái máy nghiền đúng chuẩn rồi đấy.”  


“Well, có lẽ tôi thành công trong việc rũ bỏ tâm trạng não nề phần nào của cậu rồi đấy. Nhìn mặt cậu xem. Xị ra rồi đây này. Tôi là Jean Grey, cứ gọi là Jean cho tiện.” Jean hí hửng cười và đưa tay ra với Erik  


“ Erik Lehnsherr.”  


Mưa đã ngớt, số khách trong quán cũng giảm dần. Họ vào đây, đa số là để tìm một nơi ấm áp nhấm nháp vị ngon của cà phê nóng và trò chuyện hoặc cắm mặt vào smart phone chỉ để cho qua cái thời tiết tồi tệ này.  


“Cậu là người Đức đúng không Erik?” Jean hỏi và tay không ngừng xoay xoay chiếc tách trên tay  


“Sao cô biết hay vậy?” Erik ngạc nhiên vì nhiều người hay lầm anh với người Mỹ hoặc Ireland, và chẳng mấy ai biết ngoại trừ mẹ anh .  


“Tôi có ‘siêu năng lực’ đó nha và tôi biết cậu đang có chuyện buồn, nó ghi đầy trên mặt cậu đó....” Jean ngập ngừng “Và...”  


“Và cô muốn nghe chuyện của tôi” Erik đáp kèm theo nụ cười mà – ai – cũng - biết – nó – là – cái – gì - rồi. Chẳng mấy khi Erik lại muốn chia sẻ chuyện của mình với người khác, đặc biệt là với một người lạ, như bây giờ chẳng hạn. Nhưng tốt thôi, khi ta trút bỏ tâm sự với ai đó tâm trạng sẽ khá hơn rất nhiều...  


“Bingo!” Jean gõ gõ chiếc tách ra tín hiệu và Erik trút bỏ tâm sự từng chút từng chút một cho đến khi đồng hồ điểm đúng 22h.  


“Arg... Erik tôi nghĩ anh có lỗi rất nặng trong phần này, đáng ra anh không nên nói những lời thậm tệ như vậy và anh thấy đó, cậu ấy thật sự,thật sự quan tâm anh,nếu là tôi, tôi sẽ không thấy phiền phức vì điều đó mà trái lại tôi thấy cậu ấy rất đáng yêu,còn về phía anh nói thật cái cảm giác đau đớn xuất phát từ lồng ngực của chính anh đã nói lên tất cả...” Jean chép miệng, đứng dậy bỏ đi, để lại duy nhất tờ hoá đơn tính tiền. Các nhân viên đổ ra dọn dẹp phòng, chỉ còn lại Erik một mình trước quấy pha chế vắng lặng. Anh thẫn thờ ngồi đó, cảm giác hối hận bao trùm khắp tâm trí. _Giá như anh đừng làm vậy, giá như anh lắng nghe, giá như anh nhìn nhận nó theo cách nhìn của Charles...Tất cả chỉ vì charles quan tâm anh, tất cả vì Charles muốn tốt cho anh, tất cả vì Charles thích anh..._ Có quá muộn màng để nhận ra tình cảm này hay không? Rằng Erik cũng... hơi hơi thích Charles.  
  
Hơn nữa... việc xảy ra ở khu vườn khi đó... cũng không hẳn do lỗi của cậu...

 

Nghĩ đến đây, anh lập tức nghiến răng, hai tay nắm chặt, từng chiếc móng tay bấu vào da thịt một cách đau đớn. _. Tên khốn Shaw..._  


Một nhân viên tiến đến vỗ vai Erik. Anh giật mình quay lại:

 

“Quý khách, đã đến giờ đóng cửa. Quý khách vui lòng thanh toán hoá đơn. À chủ của chúng tôi có nhắn với quý khách nếu không phiền sáng mai có thể ghé qua quán lần nữa được không ?”

 

Erik im lặng rồi khẽ gật đầu đồng ý, anh thanh toán và thầm nghĩ _Có lẽ đêm nay sẽ là một đêm dài._ Erik bước ra khỏi tiệm cà phê và bắt chiếc taxi cuối cùng đậu bên kia đường và trở về nhà trọ... Bóng xe xa khuất dần vào màn đêm  


=============  


Erik là một người khắt khe trong việc giữ và tôn trọng lời hứa, có thể là quá quắt đến mức khó chịu và việc chờ đợi dường như khiến anh phát điên. Nhưng nếu gặp một lý do quan trọng nào đó thì khoản này hoàn toàn vô dụng và liên quan đến Charles thì lại càng không thể... Vào quán như mọi khi, cũng may hôm nay là ngày nghỉ nếu không cậu sẽ phải bận bù đầu với mớ bài tập luận văn và cả thuyết trình cho môn khoa học, chưa kể thằng hội trưởng Shaw chắc gì đã chịu để yên cho cậu... Tạm bỏ qua những vấn đề này, Erik trở lại với mục đích gặp Jean. Ít ra anh cũng không quá ngu ngốc như ngày hôm qua mà không hiểu “ phải làm gì để hối lỗi” sau từng ấy lời nói ra...  


“Hmm...” Jean hắng giọng cắt ngang suy nghĩ Erik  


“Xin lỗi vì để cậu phải chờ nhưng cậu biết đó, công việc của một quản lý thật khó.” Jean ngập ngừng nói tiếp “Vậy chắc cậu đã biết việc mình làm nó ảnh hưởng thế nào rồi nhỉ!?” Jean nhìn gương mặt Erik quầng thâm biểu thị cả đêm chẳng tài nào chợp mắt...  


“Tôi biết chứ. Thật mệt mỏi...” Erik than vãn  


“Vậy cậu nghĩ người ta sẽ làm gì để xin lỗi, ít ra thì một món quà hay...”  


“Hoa.” Erik cắt ngang  


Mắt Jean bừng sáng và pha đôi chút tinh quái:

 

“Chính xác! À tôi có quen người chủ của một shop hoa, để tôi đưa địa chỉ cho cậu. Tôi đảm bảo cậu sẽ không thất vọng đâu.” Jean hí hoáy viết và đưa cho Erik địa chỉ rồi quay trở lại công việc  


Rời quán, Erik bắt tay vào công cuộc “hối lỗi”. Đến tiệm hoa, Erik dụt dè tiến vào trong, vì anh có tặng hoa cho ai ngoài mẹ bao giờ đâu... Đây ắt hẳn là lần đầu anh mua hoa không phải cho mẹ của mình...  


“Xin lỗi... Có ai ở đây không?” Erik gọi vọng vào  


“Tôi có thể giúp gì cho quý khách!?” Giọng nói lảnh lót cùng cái tạp dề hình ong sặc sỡ xuất  hiện ngay trước mặt Erik khiến anh đơ vài giây.  


“Tôi muốn mua hoa... Cô biết đó... hoa để xin lỗi...” Erik ngập ngừng  


“À, tôi biết! Tulip hoặc Lys trắng dùng để nói lời xin lỗi! Có vẻ bạn gái anh giận dữ lắm ha!? Còn nữa, tôi là Jubilee.” Cô gái rạng rỡ nhanh nhảu đáp  


“Erik” Anh đáp, nhe hàm cá mập  


“ Erik... anh cười đẹp lắm đó...” Jubilee bình phẩm rồi khẽ rùng mình. “Nhưng... tốt nhất lần sau đừng cười nữa...”  


“Vậy tôi có thể lấy chúng ngay bây giờ được không Jubilee?” Erik tiếp lời.  


“Xin lỗi Erik những có lẽ anh nên quay lại vào buổi chiều tầm 3h. Tôi hứa sẽ gói cho cậu bó đẹp nhất.” Cô đưa cho anh một mảnh giấy “Và đây, là thiệp kèm theo. Nếu như anh muốn viết gì đó...”

 

Jubilee nhanh chóng quay đi tiếp tục việc dang dở, Erik đảo mắt tìm cây viết và bắt đầu hí hoáy:

 

_Gửi Charles._

_Xin lỗi vì đã nói những lời tệ hại với cậu ,thành thật xin lỗi, vì tôi đã không nhận ra được tình cảm bấy lâu nay. Tớ biết mình chẳng mong được tha thứ nhưng mong rằng cậu sẽ chấp nhận bó hoa này cho dù nó đã quá muộn màng..._

 

 _Kí tên: Erik Lehnsherr._  
  


Anh để lại tấm thiệp ngay ngắn trên bàn rồi rời đi. Ngay sau đó, Raven bước vào cửa tiệm. Tiếc thay, Erik lại không để ý đến điều đó.

 

_Cộc cộc..._

 

“Jubilee! Jubilee, cậu đâu rồi!? Tớ có chuyện cần nhờ cậu!” Raven gọi lớn.  


“Chờ chút, tớ đang bận! Cậu cứ kiếm chỗ nào ngồi chờ đi!” Jubilee nói vọng ra.  


“Ok! Tớ sẽ chờ ở đây!” – Raven liếc nhanh qua bàn tiếp tân. Cô ngạc nhiên khi thấy tấm thiệp nằm trên đó. “Xem nào... 1 tấm thiệp... Viết gì đây ta... Charles, tình cảm bấy lâu, mong cậu tha thứ, muộn màng...”

 

Raven bỏ tâm thiệp ngay ngắn lại chỗ cũ, vẻ mặt cô cau lại khi nhìn dòng cuối:

 

“Erik Lehnsherr...”

 

 _Khoan!? Cái gì!? Chúa ơi! Không thể nào!  Không thể như vậy được!_ Raven há hốc. Cô không hề biết rằng mối quan hệ này đã và từ khi nào, xảy ra bao lâu rồi. Nhưng kìa. họ đang giận nhau sao!?

 

Raven lém lỉnh nghĩ _Wow... đôi uyên uơng mới chớm nở tình cảm này chưa gì đã giận dỗi nhau rồi sao?_ _Dễ thương thật..._ Cô nhếch môi _...nhưng đừng lo, cứ để Raven này ra tay thì..._ Cô cười khúc khích cho đến khi Jubilee đứng ngay trước mặt, nhìn đầy vẻ nghi ngờ:  


“Ê bồ. Có gì hay ho lắm à sao mà cười như được mùa vậy, hay lại tính kế hoạch đen tối nào nữa đây?”  


Raven túm ngay áo Jubilee, gí sát mặt cô:

 

“Jubilee, cậu nghe cho rõ đây. Làm ngay một bó 20 cành hồng trắng đỏ xen kẽ và đưa cho người ghi tấm thiệp này. Tớ mặc kệ cậu làm gì nhưng bằng mọi giá phải làm cho người ta nhận bó hoa này, nghe không!?” Raven lắc mạnh Jubilee

 

“Ok ok biết rồi! Dừng lại dừng lại!” Jubilee ngắc ngứ đáp.

 

Nói xong, Raven lao ra khỏi cửa hàng một mạch mất hút.  


“Nhưng tớ kêu họ lấy tulip với lys, khoan đã 20 cành hồng xen kẽ chẳng khác gì ‘Fuck me’, người nhận là Charles, con trai hả, sao quen quen thế này...” Jubilee cứ thế í ới gọi mặc cho Raven đã mất tăm tự lúc nào...  


===========

 

_3:00pm_

 

“Tôi có thể nhận hoa được chứ” Erik nhìn Jubilee đang bận bịu kết hoa.  


“Dĩ nhiên rồi, của anh đây,” Jubilee ôm bó đầy hoa hồng trắng đỏ xen nhau đưa cho Erik.  


“Tôi tưởng Tulip với Lys, ngạc nhiên thật đó” Erik nhướn mày, nhe cái hàm răng đều như hạt bắp đó về phía Jubilee.  


“À...  Thật... thật... ra hết Tulip rồi nên thế hoa hồng.... Cũng mang ý nghĩa fu... À không, là xin lỗi đó, xin lỗi đó” Jubilee lắp bắp, mồ hôi túa ra như tắm. _Lạy đức mẹ tha tội cho con, hãy cho con tránh xa cái nụ cười chết chóc đó, con chịu hết nổi rồi, làm ơn!!!_  
  


“Cảm ơn cô.Hoa đẹp lắm. Tôi thanh toán nhé? Hết bao nhiêu??” Erik tiếp lời.  


“NÓ MIỄN PHÍ!!! Vậy nên anh cứ lấy chúng đi!” Jubilee hốt hoảng.  


“Có lẽ tôi không nên lấy chúng...” Erik bỏ lại bó hoa trên bàn, nhìn cô đầy ái ngại.  


“Không! Anh cứ nhận nó đi, vì Charles!!! Vì Charles... tôi quen cậu ấy... Xin lỗi vì đã xem thiệp của anh nhưng tôi hiểu cảm giác của anh bây giờ, vì thế làm ơn đem nó đi! Không phải vì anh đâu, là vì Charles!!! ” Jubilee dúi vào tay anh bó hoa và đẩy Erik ra khỏi cửa tiệm.

 

Anh đứng ngoài, bối rối gãi đầu. Thôi vậy, cứ cho qua việc này đi. Vấn đề thật sự là việc tiếp theo kia...

 

Erik nắm chặt tay, mắt nhìn vào bó hoa đầy vẻ quyết tâm.

 

 _Bình tĩnh nào..._ Erik cúi đầu, hít sâu một hơi. _Đây là trách nhiệm của mày. Mày phải làm nó, phải hoàn thành nó... Không được phép chùn bước..._  
  


Anh ngẩng cao đầu, đôi mắt ánh lên vẻ cương nghị.

 

_Được rồi. Làm thôi..._

 

 

===========  
  


Ngay lúc này, Charles vẫn đang trong tình trạng suy sụp. Cậu ngồi thẫn thờ bên ban công, chỉ biết thở dài, đôi khi tự cốc đầu mình, tự trách bản thân vì sao lại quá ngu ngốc như vậy. Vùi đầu vào những giấc ngủ đối với Charles cũng không khá hơn vì cậu chẳng thể nào chợp mắt. Những lọ thuốc an thần vương vãi khắp nơi. Thuốc lúc này cũng chẳng hiệu quả nữa rồi...  

 

 _Mày ngốc thật đó Charles... Cứ lao vào để rồi đau khổ, người ta có để ý đến mày bao giờ đâu... Không hề, không hề để ý đến mày một chút nào... Tất cả chỉ là mày tự chuốc lấy hoang tưởng, chỉ là mày tự ôm lấy đơn phương..._ Charles lầm bầm như kẻ điên. Nước mắt cậu rơi lã chã, đôi mắt xanh trong trẻo ngày nào giờ đây chỉ mang đầy tia đau khổ. Từng tiếc nấc nghẹn ngào đọng ứ lại trong lồng ngực, tưởng chừng có thể trào dâng bất cứ lúc nào... Trông cậu bây giờ như kẻ mất hồn. Thật đau khổ, thật tiều tuỵ. Thật đáng thương.

 

 

Cậu ngồi đó, nhìn xuống ban công và thầm nghĩ:

 

_Liệu nhảy từ đây xuống có chết không nhỉ...?_

 

Cậu vu vơ tự hỏi rồi lại nhìn xuống ban công lần nữa, bâng quơ nghĩ:

 

_Chắc vậy..._

 

Gió vi vu luồn qua tóc, đem đến cảm giác mát rượi, hong khô những giọt nước mắt đau thương. Charles bất chợt thấy mình nhẹ bẫng. Cậu nhắm mắt, nghiêng người về phía trước, khẽ dang tay đón lấy những cơn gió, dần dần thả rơi mình theo trọng lực của Trái Đất...  


Rồi một lực mạnh kéo cậu trở về. Anh cố giữ lấy cậu, quát lớn:

 

“Cậu muốn chết hả Charles!???”

 

Là giọng nói ấy... Cậu chẳng muốn nghe nó lúc này, cũng không bao giờ muốn nghe lại nữa...

 

Erik bực tức nghĩ. _Khỉ thật... Sao cậu ta tới chỗ này? Không phải hôm nay là ngày nghỉ sao!?_

Đầu óc Charles mụ mẫm dần. Đôi tai dường như đang đánh lừa cậu chăng? Charles khẽ nhíu mày:

 

_Hình như là ảo ảnh... Vui thật... giờ phút này lại có chuyện người ghét mình đứng đây ôm mình vào lòng..._

 

Charles đưa tay vuốt lấy khuôn mặt lờ mờ trong ánh nhìn của cậu. Cái ấm áp đó cứ siết lấy tay cậu không ngừng:

 

 _Charles... nó là thật... Là thật! Erik đang ôm mày, đó là thật!_ Cậu bừng tỉnh.

 

Charles vùng vẫy, cố thoát khỏi vòng tay Erik:

 

“Anh tới đây làm gì!? Bỏ tôi ra! Chẳng phải anh ghét tôi sao!? Bỏ ra! Bỏ ra!!!”

 

Charles tiếp tục dùng dằng. Cậu càng làm vậy, cái ôm của Erik càng siết chặt cậu hơn. Erik quát lớn:

 

“Không! Có chết cũng không buông!!! Lỡ cậu làm điều gì dại dột như lúc nãy thì sao!? Cậu tính tự vẫn, cậu tính bỏ lại Erik Lehnsherr này sao!? Cậu không biết rằng tôi cũng thích cậu sao!? Nghe cho rõ đây Charles Xavier, tôi thích cậu, mãi mãi chỉ thích mình cậu!!!”

 

Erik hét lớn đầy giận dữ. Còn Charles, cậu thất thần trước câu nói của anh, đôi  mắt ngỡ ngàng nhìn anh chằm chằm. Khuôn mặt mới lúc nãy còn mang đầy đau khổ ngay lập tức đỏ bừng. Cảm xúc trong Charles như bùng nổ, cậu không thể tưởng tượng được rằng Erik đang tỏ tình với mình. Khoảnh khắc này... cậu chỉ dám mơ thôi cũng đủ tê hết cả người. Cậu lắp bắp:

 

“Erik....Erik”

 

Charles mấp máy môi,đôi mắt xanh trong veo giờ đây ngấn đầy nước, giọt nước mắt hạnh phúc lăn dài trên làn da ửng hồng. Erik khẽ gạt đi từng giọt trên khuôn mặt cậu, thì thầm với cậu bằng một giọng trầm ấm:

 

“Nếu cậu mà khóc nữa thì tôi sẽ hôn cậu thật đấy...”

 

Charles gục đầu vào vai Erik, mang tai đỏ lựng vì xấu hổ. Cậu khẽ run rẩy. Khi Erik đặt môi lên gáy cậu, cả cơ thể cậu lập tức trở nên mềm nhũn,tim đập mạnh, hơi thở dồn dập. Erik bế cậu, tiến ra khỏi phòng. Cánh cửa từ từ khép lại, và Raven đã ở đây tự lúc nào.

 

Nhìn một lượt xung quanh, Raven chép miệng khi thấy bó hoa nằm lăn lông lốc trên sàn nhà vị Erik quăng đi.

_Không thèm trân trọng luôn_... Cô tặc lưỡi, nhặt nó lên, vừa tiếc rẻ nhìn ngắm vừa lắc đầu phì cười:

 

 _Well... Có vẻ như đôi trẻ chẳng cần đến hoa nhỉ..._  
  



	4. Caught on Camera

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Có vài điều để nói về chap này. Nó là chap cuối, và nó chứa đựng tất cả những gì máu chó và lầy lội nhất mà tui có thể nghĩ ra ( SM, BJ, Public, bla bla... ). Biết là vô dụng nhưng vẫn phải cảnh báo rằng nội dung của nó là 18+. À, nhắc luôn, đứa đăng fic nãy giờ chính là đứa viết chap này, nghĩa là tui đó, là Muy đó, Mymamoo2108 :'>>> ( nhắc lại là tui đăng fic hộ bà Thy nha :'>>> ). Nếu thấy tui viết hay thì ghé nhà tui nhé :'>>>

\- Vậy là... cuối cùng anh cũng thừa nhận là mình ghen sao!? – Charles nhếch môi, hướng cái nhìn đầy thách thức về phía Erik.   
  


\- Phải... – Anh thở ra nặng nề. – Ai mà dám nói thẳng ra chứ?    
  


\- Ít nhất anh cũng phải nghe em. - Cậu nhẹ nhàng lắc đầu – Em đã cố giải thích, nhưng anh đâu chịu nghe chứ...   
  


\- Anh biết, anh xin lỗi...    
  


\- Thôi được. – Charles ngồi thẳng dậy – Chúng ta đang có việc khác để làm mà nhỉ!? - Cậu liếc anh, mỉm cười đầy khiêu khích.   
  


\- Em... khá đấy... – Erik lắp bắp, khẽ cắn môi. Mặt anh hơi đỏ lên.   
  


Biểu cảm của anh khiến Charles thấy thú vị.   
  


Charles bỗng nhớ lại 20 ngày trước, khi anh đỡ lấy cậu trên ban công và tỏ tình với cậu. Cậu khi đó cảm thấy bản thân ngờ nghệch vô cùng, vì vốn mang tiếng là giỏi đọc vị người khác mà lại không biết anh nghĩ gì về cậu. Điều đó khiến Charles phát điên vì sung sướng, cậu lại tiếp tục bám lấy anh suốt ba tuần tiếp theo. Dĩ nhiên là anh đã không còn thấy phiền về việc này. Họ cùng nhau đi học, đi chơi, đi ăn, cùng nhau chọc tức Shaw, làm trò trước mặt Emma rồi phá lên cười trước bộ mặt đưa đám của cô ả.    
  


Nhưng cậu cũng phải mất đúng ba tuần ấy để lôi được Erik về nhà mình. Anh tỏ vẻ ngại ngùng khi cậu ngỏ lời muốn anh đến chỗ cậu. Cậu tặc lưỡi xua tay, rồi lôi đủ lí lẽ để thuyết phục anh bằng được. Và kết quả của việc này chính là, họ đang ngồi đối diện nhau, chính giữa là một cái bàn to tổ chảng. Trên mặt bàn là một bộ cờ vua bằng kim loại được đặt ngay ngắn.   
  


Raven đi qua họ bao nhiêu lần thì cũng bấy nhiêu lần cô trao ánh nhìn dè bỉu về phía họ.   
  


_Rủ người yêu về nhà và cùng anh ta chơi cờ!? Thật sao, Charles!? Em tưởng anh bảo rằng anh không hiền lành như bề ngoài!?_   
  


V à cứ mỗi lần như vậy cô đều bị Charles lườm cho cháy mặt.   
  


Thôi kệ họ đi... Thế nào sau đó chẳng có màn tình thú...   
  
  


***   
  
  
\- Ồ? Vua sao? Anh thích nó à? – Charles trầm trồ.   
  


\- Ừ. Việc gì phải ngạc nhiên thế? – Erik nhướn mày.   
  


\- À... chỉ là... thật tình cờ khi em lại thích quân Hậu...   
  


\- Hm? Tại sao?   
  


\- Vì nó quyền lực nhất. - Cậu nhún vai – Anh không thấy sao? Nó có thể tung hoành khắp bàn cờ mà không bị giới hạn.   
  


\- Vậy à? Anh lại thấy... nó rất dễ bị đánh bại.   
  


\- Ai bảo? – Charles nhíu mày.   
  


\- Vua bảo.   


  
Erik đáp gọn, nở một nụ cười đầy tinh quái. Charles sững người nhìn anh.   


 

Cậu khẽ liếm môi, sắc xanh nơi con ngươi bỗng chốc tối lại.   
  


\- Anh... muốn chơi à? – Giọng cậu vang lên, trầm đục.   
  


\- Hmm? Là em đề nghị đấy nhé. – Erik thả lỏng người, ánh mắt ranh mãnh nhìn cậu.   
  


Charles đảo mắt:   
  


\- Thôi được. Luật là thế này... – Charles cắn cắn môi – Nếu anh có thể ăn quân Hậu của em, em sẽ làm bất cứ việc gì anh muốn.   


  
\- Thật sao? – Erik bật cười – Đơn giản vậy mà được thưởng lớn thế cơ à? Em không suy tính chuyện gì đấy chứ? Hay là em cố tình?   
  


Cậu đỏ mặt tức tối:   
  


\- Nếu anh không thích thì thôi, đừng chơi nữa! Thật là... cái bản tính đa nghi đó lòi ra từ đâu thế không biết...   
  


\- Được rồi, anh xin lỗi. Giờ thì ta bắt đầu được chứ? – Anh nháy mắt với cậu.   
  


\- Đư... được. – Charles lắp bắp cúi đầu. Kì thật, cậu là người bày ra trò này mà, sao cậu lại phải lắp bắp chứ...?   
  
  


***   
  
  
Trận đấu bắt đầu. Và... xin lỗi nhưng tác giả mù tịt về cờ vua, nên hãy bỏ qua phần này đi nhé...   
  
  
***   
  
  
\- Xong. Chiếu hết cờ với Vua và Hậu!!. Erik tuyên bố - Giờ thì “trao thưởng” cho anh đi.   
  


Charles nuốt khan, nhìn quân Hậu của mình bị đẩy ngã một cách đau đớn. Cậu cảm thấy bản thân lúc này thật bất lực.   
  


\- À thì... thực ra cũng không dễ như anh tưởng... Phải đến lần thứ 20 anh mới ăn được quân của em mà, chẳng phải sao? Vậy nên... “phần thưởng” cần phải xứng đáng một chút mới được... – Erik nhe răng nhìn cậu, mắt ánh lên vẻ ma mãnh.   
  


Charles bỗng dưng cáu tiết. Cậu thật sự muốn đấm vào hàm răng đều như hạt bắp của anh ta ( cross-over MCU nà :3 ).   
  


Cơ mà, trong cái rủi cũng có cái may. Ít nhất thì Raven cũng đi với bạn của con bé rồi...   
  


Charles nghệt mặt.   
  


Không, vẫn rủi cả thôi. Nó mà đi thì Erik càng có cơ hội làm tới...   
  


\- Được... được rồi... - Cậu bắt đầu thở dốc. – Anh muốn em làm gì trước tiên?   
  


\- Wow! – Erik kêu lên – Sao em biết anh muốn em làm nhiều việc?   
  


\- Nói nhiều quá! Nhanh lên đi! – Charles khẽ gắt.   
  


\- OK... – Erik ngả người ra sau - Cởi quần áo em ra đi.   
  


Charles giật mình, khẽ đỏ mặt. Cậu suýt chút nữa đã lên tiếng phản đối nhưng lại chóng im lặng, ‘ngoan ngoãn’ thực hiện yêu cầu của Erik. Cậu chậm rãi mở từng chiếc cúc và xui xẻo thay, nó kẹt chỉ.   
  


Thôi xong rồi. Charles toát mồ hôi hột. Cậu cảm nhận được ánh nhìn sắc như dao của Erik đang hướng về mình. Giờ làm sao đây? Mở ra thì khó mà giật ra thì đứt, tiếc chết đi được. Charles vô thức tặc lưỡi.   
  


Erik đảo mắt, giơ hai tay giả bộ xin hàng ( Lề mề quá – Anh nghĩ ). Anh đứng dậy, tiến đến chỗ Charles, đôi mắt xanh xám nhìn chằm chằm vào cậu, giật lấy cổ áo để mở, mạnh bạo kéo cậu về phía mình. Charles bị kéo bất ngờ, cậu chới với bám vào anh, cả người áp vào khuôn ngực ấm áp của anh. Cậu bất giác đỏ mặt, tim đập mạnh đến mức muốn nhảy ra khỏi lồng ngực, hơi thở dồn dập như sắp xé toạc buồng phổi đến nơi. Và khi đôi môi nóng hổi của anh chạm vào tai cậu, cả cơ thể cậu chính thức mềm nhũn:   
  


\- Em đang thách thức sự kiên nhẫn của anh à...?   
  


\- Không... em không có... – Charles thì thào ngắt quãng. Cậu không kiểm soát được bản thân nữa rồi...   
  


Erik một tay đỡ lấy cậu, một tay gạt phăng bộ cờ trên bàn. Từng quân cờ lần lượt rơi xuống, nằm lạnh lẽo trên nền đá, chỉ trừ duy nhất một quân. Nó nằm sát cạnh bàn, cấu tạo của nó đủ lắt léo và gai góc để không lăn được xa. Và nó là quân Hậu.   
  


Một quân Hậu.   
  


Erik nhìn quân cờ. Đáy mắt anh loé lên một tia sáng. Anh vừa nghĩ ra một ý tưởng khá hay ho.   
  


\- Được rồi... Nhẹ nhàng nào, bình tĩnh nào... – Erik đặt Charles nằm xuống bàn, nói với một giọng dịu dàng giả tạo cùng bộ hàm đặc trưng quen thuộc.   
  


Charles còn chưa kịp nói gì, anh đã xé toạc bộ đồ của cậu ra, giật phắt chiếc quần bò hàng hiệu và quăng chúng ra một bên. Charles mặt đỏ như gấc. Trên người cậu bây giờ chỉ còn độc một chiếc boxer. Charles thẹn thùng nhìn anh, bắt gặp ánh mắt sáng rực vì dục vọng của một con cá mập lên cơn động dục. Cậu cố lấy tay che mình dù cho thừa biết làm vậy chẳng có tác dụng gì. Vệt đỏ trên mặt Charles giờ đã bao trùm toàn bộ vùng cổ và đang lan sát sạt đến ngực, cơ thể hồng hào đẹp đẽ trở nên nóng bỏng hơn bao giờ hết.    


  
Erik khẽ nuốt khan. Anh nhào tới, nắm lấy hai cổ tay Charles, cố định chúng trên đầu cậu, cúi xuống ngoạm lấy đôi môi cậu. Anh luồn chiếc lưỡi tinh ranh vào miệng cậu, vờn nhau với lưỡi của Charles, cùng cậu trao đổi enzym tiêu hoá, để chúng nhễu ra trên miệng và cằm. Hơi thở nóng bỏng của cả hai hoà quyện vào nhau, làm ngột ngạt thêm cái không gian vốn đã chật chội. Cả căn phòng tĩnh lặng như tờ, chỉ có những tiếng thở dốc, tiếng va chạm của quần áo và tiếng cọ xát của da thịt.   
  


( *Lời tác giả: Poor cái bàn... )   
  


Erik dần chuyển hướng nụ hôn xuống dưới. Anh nhẹ nhàng day vành tai Charles, di chiếc lưỡi thuần thục xuống cần cổ thanh tao, để lại một vài dấu hôn đỏ ửng nơi hõm cổ. Anh lướt môi xuống ngực cậu, cà nhẹ răng vào xương quai xanh, đánh dấu chủ quyền trên đó. Charles chỉ còn biết cắn răng chịu đựng. Cậu cắn môi đến muốn bật máu. Khoái cảm mà Erik mang lại quả thật... quá sức tưởng tượng. Anh mới chỉ mớn trớn cậu có vài phút và cậu tưởng như mình sắp lên đỉnh đến nơi rồi... Charles thậm chí đã nghĩ chắc chắn cậu sẽ nổ tung nếu như anh thật sự “làm tới”...   
  


Và Charles “nổ tung” thật, sớm hơn cậu tưởng nhiều. Khi môi Erik vừa chộp được đầu nhũ của cậu, cảm xúc trong Charles như muốn vỡ oà. Anh lướt chiếc lưỡi bao quanh nó, mút lấy nó, để hàm răng sắc nhọn tiếp xúc với nó, khiến nó đỏ ửng lên vì đau và khoái cảm. Hai đầu nhũ của Charles dưới sự mơn trớn đầy mị hoặc ấy nhanh chóng trở nên săn lại, cương cứng và đỏ hỏn. Erik mỉm cười nhìn cậu, đôi mắt ánh lên vẻ thích thú. Anh bóp mạnh chúng, vặn xoắn chúng. Và Charles tưởng chừng muốn vỡ ra, cậu ngửa cổ ra sau rên rỉ không ngớt. Đôi mắt cậu phủ đầy hơi sương, đôi môi hé mở cố hớp lấy từng ngụm không khí. Tay cậu không ngừng giật tóc Erik, nửa muốn anh tiếp tục nửa muốn ngăn anh lại. Cơ thể cậu bỗng chốc thật nhạy cảm, chỉ một động chạm nhỏ nơi anh cũng đủ làm cậu tan chảy. Charles cảm thấy bất lực dưới người đàn ông này, chẳng thể làm gì khác ngoài việc ấp úng tên anh qua những khoảng không ít ỏi giữa những hơi thở dồn dập.   
  


\- Erik... Erik...   
  


Charles không ngừng gọi tên anh, và anh cảm thấy hưng phấn hơn bao giờ hết.   
  


Erik quyết định đẩy nhanh tiến độ. Anh rời môi mình khỏi ngực Charles, từ từ dịch chuyển xuống dưới. Anh có thể cảm nhận được sự hụt hẫng của Charles và cái thở hắt đầy tiếc nuối của cậu. Anh rê môi xuống vùng bụng thon gọn, quét lưỡi một lượt qua chiếc rốn nhỏ, “dừng chân” tại nơi thắt lưng, ngay chỗ cạp quần của chiếc boxer. Charles rên xiết khi anh cọ cọ mấy sợi râu lún phún sắc nhọn lên phần bụng dưới. Erik nhướn mày nhìn cậu, ướm hỏi bằng một giọng đùa cợt:   
  


\- Cho phép tôi nhé, _Herr_ ?   
  


Charles đỏ bừng mặt. Cậu kêu lên, từng âm thanh phát ra nghe đặc quánh:   
  


\- Chết tiệt! Muốn làm gì thì làm đi!    
  


Erik móc ngón trỏ vào cạp quần, chậm rãi tuột nó xuống. Anh thích thú ngắm nhìn “cậu nhóc” xinh xắn đang đòi hỏi được giải thoát của Charles. Anh nhẹ nhàng lắm lấy nó, khẽ khàng vuốt dọc nó, cảm nhận làn da hồng hào trơn mịn đang dần trở nên ấm nóng dưới từng cái chạm tinh tế. Cậu oằn mình trước sự mơn trớn của anh, đôi mắt long lanh phủ đầy những nước, bàn tay nhỏ nhắn bụm chặt lấy miệng để ngăn những tiếng rên đang chực trào.    
  


Cậu khẽ liếc anh, ánh mắt có chút gì đó nài nỉ. Erik vô thức ngắm cậu. Cậu đang chết chìm trong khoái cảm, lạc lối giữa đê mê và sung sướng, chênh vênh nơi lằn ranh giữa khao khát và chối bỏ. Cậu cúi xuống, đờ đẫn đáp lại cái nhìn nơi anh. Hai ánh nhìn: một sáng rỡ, một mờ đục; một xám xanh, một tối thẫm, chúng va phải nhau. Chúng chạm vào nhau, nổ lách tách, thổi bùng lên ngọn lửa dục vọng vốn luôn âm ỉ trong tâm trí, khơi gợi lại những ham muốn đã chôn vùi bấy lâu nay, đánh thức cả bản năng tình ái vốn đã ngủ quên trong quãng thời gian quá dài.   
  


Erik chơi đùa với “cậu nhóc” đủ lâu để khiến Charles vừa sung sướng, vừa hụt hẫng. Anh tuột chiếc boxer ra khỏi chân cậu, đồng thời giải thoát phần thân trên của mình. Charles nhìn anh, miệng há hốc. Cơ thể anh... thật đẹp, thật hoàn mĩ, hệt như những gì cậu tưởng tượng. Anh đứng trước mặt cậu, dưới ánh nắng chói chang của buổi chiều mùa xuân gắt gỏng. Ánh mắt anh nhìn thẳng vào cậu, pha lẫn giữa nét cương nghị và sự tự hào, thêm cả không ít những châm chọc. Thân hình anh hiện lên như một phiên bản hoàn hảo của tượng David: rực rỡ, tráng lệ và oai hùng. Charles khẽ nuốt nước miếng. Chúa ơi, cậu luôn mong muốn được chạm vào nó, và cậu sắp thực hiện được rồi.    
  


\- Xoay người em lại nào.    
  


E rik ra lệnh, giúp cậu lật úp người lại. Charles như hụt hơi, mắt cậu mở trừng trừng. Không! Cậu gào thét trong tâm trí. Em muốn thấy anh! Em muốn chạm vào anh! ( cross-over 50ST nà :3 )   
  


\- Liebling, anh biết cưng muốn gì... Nhưng không phải lúc này, Charles ạ...   
  


Erik khẽ lắc đầu. Anh đỡ lấy chân cậu, tách hai cánh mông cậu, để lộ nơi “tư mật” hồng hào nhỏ bé. Anh đưa một ngón vào, nới rộng “nó”, nhẹ nhàng, chậm rãi, để “nó” từ từ nở bung như một bông cúc đến độ thu hoạch. Charles cắn răng rên rỉ. Điều này... thật lạ, thật đau đớn, thật... tuyệt. Cậu rên xiết khi khi anh di chuyển ngón tay vào sâu hơn, “ngọ nguậy” bên trong cậu. Erik tiếp tục làm vậy với ngón thứ hai, khiến Charles không khỏi hét lên. Sự đau đớn đã chiến thắng khoái cảm, nhưng chỉ trong phút chốc. Dục vọng trong Charles như bị điều khiển bởi những ngón tay thuần thục của Erik, nó chộn rộn, âm ỉ và bùng cháy, đè bẹp tất thảy những sợ hãi, lo lắng và đớn đau. Những tiếng thét nhanh chóng bị thay thế bởi hơi thở dồn dập, cái bất ngờ bị lật đổ bởi những mong muốn, khát khao. Charles muốn nhiều hơn... Cậu muốn anh, muốn cơ thể của anh, muốn anh chơi đùa với cậu, muốn anh lấp đầy cậu, muốn anh làm cậu thoả mãn...   
  


Erik nhếch mép, ánh mắt hiện rõ vẻ gian manh. Anh với tay nắm lấy quân Hậu nơi mép bàn, miết nhẹ lên đỉnh đầu nhọn hoắt của nó. Charles ngoái ra sau nhìn anh, vừa ngạc nhiên vừa kinh hãi. Đôi mắt cậu mở lớn, trừng trừng nhìn quân cờ, từng giọt mồ hôi mặn chát lăn dài trên trán. Charles khẽ cắn môi. Lòng cậu bỗng rộn lên một nỗi lo âu khó tả, đi kèm với sự phấn khích đến tột độ.    
  
  
Charles hít sâu một hơi. Cậu nhắm chặt mắt, cắn chặt răng, chuẩn bị sẵn sàng cho điều sắp tới...   
  
\- AH!!!   
  


Charles kêu toáng lên. Cậu nắm chặt lấy cạnh bàn, oằn mình chịu đựng trước sự tấn công bất ngờ từ phía sau. Chúa ơi, nó thật... hãi hùng...  Đỉnh nhọn của quân cờ “đi” vào “huyệt đạo” của cậu, cắm rễ trong da thịt cậu, để lại nơi đó  không ít những đau đớn. Nó lạnh, những cạnh sắc lạnh lẽo tua tủa không ngừng cào cứa xung quanh, xoáy sâu hơn nỗi đau nơi cửa mình. Charles nằm gục xuống bàn, nước mắt cậu giàn giụa, môi bị cắn mạnh đến mức tứa máu. Cậu muốn kêu anh dừng lại, muốn anh hãy buông tha cậu, nhưng cậu không thể... Dục vọng trong cậu đã đè bẹp ý thức lý trí. Nỗi đau và sự sung sướng như được cộng hưởng, tạo ra một thứ cảm xúc rối ren, méo mó, hỗn loạn. Nhận thức của Charles bị bóp méo, ý thức của cậu dần mất biệt. Lí trí của Charles đã bị Erik đánh văng tự lúc nào, chỉ còn sự mập mờ, một chút gì đó vừa khó chịu nhưng cũng chưa thoả mãn dục vọng này- Charles rướn người tới sát tai Erik khẽ rên giọng đầy câu dẫn:

 

"Erik... làm ơn!! Lấy nó ra khỏi a...ah người em a..ahh!! Làm ơn Erik!!! 

  
Đôi mắt ngấn nước cùng đôi môi đỏ mọng phát ra những tiếng van xin nài nỉ pha đầy mùi vị tình dục khiến cho Erik chỉ muốn đè ngay Charles lúc này,nhưng anh vẫn kiềm chế, khẽ nhướn mày và nói giọng đầy thách thức:" Charles yêu dấu... Nếu em muốn thoát khỏi sự thống khổ này thì...- Erik lấy tay ấn sâu đẩy con cờ vào thêm một đoạn và thoả mãn nhìn Charles tiếp lời một cách đứt quãng "...thì em phải có gì để đáp trả tương xứng..." Charles biết ngay lúc này mình phải làm gì, xê dịch thân mình khẽ đau nhói vì dị vật bên trong,Charles cúi mặt đón lấy sự ẩm ướt và ấm nóng từ Erik,đôi bàn tay ngắn ngủn bao quanh lấy chúng, nâng niu chúng, miệng Charles hé mở lộ ra phiến hồng đầy mê hoặc khẽ nuốt trọn lấy Erik. Anh lấy tay lùa từng lọn tóc bồng bềnh của Charles dẫn đường, một cảm giác khó tả bao trùm lấy Erik như cơn thuỷ triều chậm rãi tiến dần vào bờ, sự kích thích này quá đỗi tuyệt vời hơn cả những gì anh mong đợi, và chúa ôi!!! Quả là không sai khi Charles rất giỏi khoản này... -Erik mỉm cười thoả mãn, tay anh chậm rãi đưa quân cờ ra khỏi Charles. Nơi ấy của cậu lập tức trống rỗng. Charles cảm thấy hụt hẫng. Erik đã khiến cậu hụt hẫng quá nhiều trong một ngày. Sự cơ khát và cảm giác đê mê lúc này đã ăn mòn lý trí Charles, cậu chỉ muốn được thoả mãn, được lấp đầy, được đắm chìm trong dục vọng, tiếng rên rỉ phát ra từ trong cổ họng cậu tạo thành một chất xúc tác kích thích Erik đến không ngờ:     
  


\- Erik ... Xin anh... Chơi em đi!!!    
  


\- Xin gì? – Erik nói, giọng lạnh tanh. Anh vỗ mạnh vào mông Charles, buộc cậu phải thét lên.   
  


Charles run rẩy trước cái vỗ bất ngờ từ Erik. Khoái cảm chạy dọc cơ thể cậu, dồn tụ lại tại nơi “tư mật” nóng hổi đang đòi hỏi được thoả mãn.   
  


\- Xin anh... hãy vào trong em...   
  


Nóng nảy, đột ngột và mạnh mẽ, Erik đẩy vào. Charles kêu thét lên, môi bật ra những tiếc nức nở. Của anh... thật lớn, thật gân guốc, thật cứng cỏi. Anh đi vào trong cậu,xỏ xuyên cậu, xé toạc cơ thể cậu, đem tất cả những kiềm chế bao lâu nay trút lên người cậu. Anh cúi mình, vục mặt vào cổ cậu, không ngừng liếm láp, gặm cắn. Charles, một lần nữa, tiếp tục lạc lối giữa đau đớn và khoái cảm. Cậu vô thức ngửa cổ ra sau, khẽ nghiêng đầu để tiếp nhận sự mơn trớn của anh, rên rỉ nhè nhẹ trước những cú húc mạnh bạo và những cái chạm đầy gợi tình. Bàn tay anh chu du khắp cơ thể Charles, lướt qua vùng bụng phẳng phiu, nắm chặt lấy phần hạ thể nhức nhối. Charles rên xiết, thở hổn hển khi anh nhẹ nhàng ma sát “cậu nhóc” bên dưới cậu. Cái của anh vẫn ở bên trong cậu, lặng thinh, không có lấy một động tĩnh. Anh ghé vào tai cậu, thì thầm nhỏ nhẹ:   
  


\- Đây... chắc không phải lần đầu của em nhỉ...?   
  


Charles đỏ bừng cả mặt. Cậu bối rối:   
  


\- V... vâng...   
  


\- Vậy thì...   
  


Erik nói, đồng thời chỉnh lại tư thế. Anh đứng thẳng người, hai tay túm chặt lấy hông Charles. Erik cười khẩy:   
  


\- Anh nghĩ mình không cần khách sáo nữa...   
  


Erik bắt đầu di chuyển. Charles đã hoàn toàn mất quyền kiểm soát bản thân. Cậu rên la một cách vô trật tự, móng tay ngắn cũn không ngừng cào lấy mặt bàn, đầu gối khẳng khiu không lúc nào thôi khuỵu xuống. Anh chuyển động nhanh dần, dồn dập và mạnh mẽ. Erik bấu víu vào da thịt cậu, hông của cậu tím bầm đầy dấu tay anh.  Anh cúi người, cắn phập vào vai cậu, đánh dấu quyền sở hữu bằng một dấu răng đỏ chót, sau đó liếm láp để xoa dịu cơn đau. Charles thở mạnh hơn, đôi mắt cậu mờ hơi sương, cổ họng không ngừng phát ra những tiếng rên rỉ, không biết là vì đau hay vì sướng...   
  


Charles bắt đầu quen dần với từng cú nhấp của Erik, cậu ưỡn hông lên, tạo điều kiện cho anh vào sâu bên trong cậu. Sự bạo dạn của Charles khiến ham muốn trong anh trở nên mãnh liệt hơn bao giờ hết. Anh “cắm sâu” vào cậu, chuyển động , tốc độ được đẩy lên càng lúc càng lớn. Bàn tay anh không ngừng cọ xát hạ thể cậu, cảm nhận sự nóng hổi dưới lớp da mỏng đang tăng lên từng đợt dưới từng cú chạm ( hay là “xóc” nhỉ? :-? ) gợi tình. Cả cơ thể cậu đỏ ửng, buồng phổi dường như muốn hụt hơi. Cậu oằn người trước giới hạn chịu đựng của mình, đôi mắt bất chợt tối thẫm khi nhận ra điều sắp tới...   
  


  
***   
  
  
Và, Erik rút ra.   
  


Charles hoảng hốt. Cậu choáng váng khi thấy anh bất chợt dừng lại. Cậu quay đầu lại, thảng thốt:   
  


\- Vì Chúa, Erik! Anh đang làm gì thế!?    
  


\- Anh chả làm gì cả. – Erik nhún vai - Chỉ đơn giản là “kìm hãm” em thôi.   
  


\- Sao anh lại làm vậy chứ!??? – Charles thở hổn hển. Giọng nói cậu có chút vụn vỡ - Anh “kìm hãm” em để làm cái khỉ gì vậy!???   
  


\- Đương nhiên là để chuẩn bị cho màn kế tiếp rồi...   
  


Anh nháy mắt, nhe bộ hàm khủng bố ra. Charles lập tức bị doạ sợ. Cậu cảm thấy có điềm không lành...   
  


Quả nhiên, chẳng lành tí nào. Erik đỡ cậu dậy, một tay vòng qua eo cậu, một tay gạt rèm cửa sang một bên. Charles kinh hoàng nhìn anh. Mới đây thôi cậu còn nghĩ anh định đưa cậu vào giường, hoặc ít nhất cũng phải ở trên ghế. Có đánh chết cậu cũng không nghĩ anh định show ra cho cả bàn dân thiên hạ xem. Charles vụt chạy, nhưng rồi nhanh chóng bị bắt lại, lưng ép chặt vào lớp kính trong suốt. Cậu bối rối nhìn anh, rồi lại ngoái đầu ra ngoài, lo sợ ai đó có thể sẽ thấy họ. Erik cười mỉm, anh cúi xuống, thì thầm vào tai Charles:   
  


\- Bây giờ là 4 giờ chiều, dân tình đi làm hết rồi, họ ít ra đường lắm... – Giọng anh tràn đầy nhục cảm – À... trừ mấy người làm công việc đường phố ra thôi...   
  


Charles rùng mình ôm lấy anh, hai cánh tay không ngừng run lẩy bẩy. Chúa ơi, bị người khác nhìn thấy sao...? Thật đáng sợ, nhưng cũng thật...   


  
\- Kích thích chứ hả...? – Anh ngẩng lên, nhìn thẳng vào cậu, nụ cười nửa miệng đáng ghét thoắt ẩn thoắt hiện.   
  


Charles gật lấy gật để. Dục vọng trong cậu đã cuốn phăng lí trí, khiến nó trôi dạt nơi nào không biết...   
  


Erik đưa vào lần nữa. Mạch khoái cảm trong Charles nhanh chóng được nối lại. Anh để cậu quàng hai chân qua người anh, môi anh ngấu nghiến đôi môi cậu, hai tay ghì chặt lấy cơ thể cậu trong khi phần hạ thể vẫn đang “hoạt động” đều đặn. Răng cả hai va vào nhau, lưỡi không ngừng quấn lấy nhau, đôi tay di chuyển thuần thục từ sống lưng cho đến xương sườn. Cả căn phòng chẳng có gì ngoài tiếng rên và mấy âm thanh ám muội của những nụ hôn. Anh rót vào tai cậu những lời thì thầm ướt át, không ngừng gọi tên cậu trong cơn mê của dục vọng... Cả hai như say trong men tình, không còn để ý đến bất cứ điều gì khác, thậm chí mặc kệ luôn mấy người già đang qua đường và mấy bà nội trợ trong khu phố...   


  
Họ nhìn thấy thì sao chứ!? Mặc kệ họ, cứ để họ nhìn...   
  


Erik bỗng dưng trượt chân, kéo theo cả Charles xuống. Cả hai ngã lăn ra ban công, lưng cậu đập xuống nền đau điếng. Khoái cảm trong Charles bỗng chốc bị đứt quãng. Cậu cảm thấy hối hận khi trước đó chỉ kéo mỗi rèm mà quên không đóng cả cửa...   
  


Nhưng Charles có đau đến mấy thì Erik cũng chẳng quan tâm. Anh ép cậu nằm ngay ngắn dưới sàn, tiếp tục chuyển động. Charles kinh hãi vô cùng. Làm trước cửa kính đã đành, giờ còn làm bên ngoài ban công nữa sao!???    
  


Mấy thắc mắc đó chẳng kéo dài được lâu, khi mà dục vọng trong Charles nhanh chóng bị lôi tuột trở lại. Erik di chuyển ngày càng mạnh bạo, và cậu phải cố hết sức để ngăn mình thét lên. Ít nhất thì cậu cũng không mất đi lí trí như khi nãy. Tay cậu bụm chặt lấy miệng, những tiếng nấc phát ra nghẹn ngào khi anh dịch chuyển bên trong cậu. Cậu vòng một tay qua cổ anh, hai chân quặp vào người anh, đạp nhè nhẹ khẽ ra hiệu cho anh tăng tốc. Erik cười thầm. Lấy mất thể diện của Charles trước chốn đông người như vậy quả nhiên dễ hơn anh nghĩ.   
  


Erik vẫn đưa đẩy liên tục, đưa Charles tiến sát đến giới hạn chịu đựng của cơ thể. Cậu nhắm chặt mắt, gồng mình lại khi cảm nhận phần hạ thể đã sắp được giải thoát. Erik dường như cũng thấy điều đó. Anh chuyển động càng lúc càng mạnh, cốt để anh và cậu có thể đạt đỉnh cùng nhau. Tay anh nắm lấy “cậu nhỏ” của Charles, cọ xát nó một cách thô bạo, dịch chuyển lên xuống liên tục. Charles phải rất vất vả để kiềm chế tiếng rên, một phần để người ngoài không thể nghe được, một phần vì cậu quá xấu hổ. Mấy âm thanh của cậu khi lên đỉnh... thật sự là rất khó đỡ.   
  


Và, trong phút chốc, đôi mắt Charles mở to. Cả người cậu bất chợt nảy lên, hai chân quắp quanh hông Erik bất chợt buông thõng. Cổ họng cậu phát ra tiếng la lớn, và nếu không có đôi tay che lại, chắc chắn nó đã vang vọng khắp khu phố rồi... Chứng kiến điều đó, hơi thở của Erik bỗng dưng trở nên dồn dập. Anh gồng mình chặt nhất có thể, cố chống chọi với luồng khí đang bừng bừng sục sôi bên trong. Mọi đè nén và kiếm chế biết bao lâu nay cuối cùng cũng được giải phóng. Erik thở dốc khi anh đổ gục lên người Charles, với dòng tinh dịch nóng hổi lấp đầy bên trong cậu. Anh kề môi vào tai cậu, thì thầm với cậu đủ thứ mùi mẫn sến sẩm, khiến cậu phải cố gắng bật cười dù cho mọi tỉnh táo đã bay biến hết sạch...   
  


Charles cố gắng điều hoà nhịp thở. Khắp người cậu giờ đây đã đỏ ửng. Cậu bắn đầy lên bụng anh, khiến những thớ cơ săn chắc của anh ướt nhẹp. Cậu thoả mãn nhìn thứ chất lỏng nhầy nhụa ấy, quệt lấy một ít và đưa lên miệng anh. Anh ngậm lấy tay cậu, mút mát chúng như đang ngậm một que kem, rồi rướn lên hôn cậu. Không còn những mạnh bạo, không còn những chiếm hữu, nụ hôn của hai người lúc này chỉ là một nụ hôn đơn thuần, chơi vơi nơi đầu lưỡi, ngọt ngào mà sâu lắng. Môi anh rời khỏi môi cậu, kéo theo một sợi chỉ dài nối giữa cả hai. Anh dịu dàng nhìn cậu, nhẹ nhàng gạt vài lọn tóc dính bết sang một bên, đắm chìm trong đôi mắt xanh trong trẻo của cậu:   
  


\- Vậy là, lần đầu của chúng ta... thành công rực rỡ nhỉ!?   
  


Charles phì cười, cậu miết nhẹ má anh:   
  


\- Ừ, thành công lắm, khi mà anh làm em hụt hẫng cả chục lần, rồi còn để ngã em nữa... - Cậu quắc mắt - Thậm chí còn định để thiên hạ chứng kiến cảnh chúng ta làm tình.   
  


\- Cứ cho đó là vì anh muốn chứng tỏ với thế giới đi... – Anh nháy mắt, vẻ mặt chẳng có chút gì gọi là tội lỗi.   
  


\- Chứng tỏ điều gì chứ!? – Charles nhướn mày.   
  


Erik cười nhẹ. Anh cúi xuống hôn cậu, thì thầm nơi khoé môi:   
  


\- Chứng tỏ rằng... em là của anh...   
  
  


***   
  
  
\- Ôi chúa ơiiiiiii – Jubilee dài giọng - Hết thật rồi sao!? Đang hay mà...   
  


\- Như vậy là được lắm rồi, cậu còn muốn gì nữa!? – Raven quắc mắt. Cách biểu hiện cảm xúc của cô giống hệt anh trai - Từ bàn mà lăn lộn ra tận ban công rồi đấy, thế còn chưa đủ à???   
  


\- Cậu thông cảm, Julie của chúng ta xem quá nhiều GV rồi... – Jean thở dài, đóng laptop lại - Cậu nên kiềm chế lại đi Julie. Xem nhiều không tốt đâu...   
  


\- Awww... Chỉ là tớ chưa từng được xem porn sống như vậy... - Julie bắt đầu quẫy đạp – Trên video có bao giờ sống động và cuồng nhiệt đến thế đâu...   
  


\- Muốn nữa thì cứ đặt hàng với tôi – Raven cười đểu – 10$ một lần, và tôi sẽ tận tình chuẩn bị máy quay để phục vụ quý khách.   
  


Jean nhìn bản mặt đầy tính tiếp thị của cô nàng, khe khẽ lắc đầu:   
  


\- Người đẹp à, rồi cậu sẽ bị bắt sớm thôi... Nhất là khi giấu máy quay trong chậu cây như vậy...   
  


\- Cứ yên tâm, cái cây đó um tùm lắm, lại ở ngoài ban công, họ không biết được đâu! – Cô mỉm cười đắc thắng.   
  


\- Rồi, cứ để xem... – Jean ngán ngẩm.   
  


_ Ting... ting... _   
  


Điện thoại của Raven rung nhè nhẹ, chuông báo tin nhắn kêu lên. Raven cầm lấy nó, quẹt quẹt bấm bấm một hồi, sau đó kinh hoàng dí mắt màn hình. Chân tay cô bỗng run lẩy bẩy, mồ hôi hột vương đầy trên trán, ngũ quan trên mặt như lộn tùng phèo...   


  
Jubilee tò mò ngó vào. Miệng cô nàng tự dưng méo xệch:   


  
\- Charl... Charlie!? Là Charles à...?   
  


\- Ừ... – Raven mếu máo nhìn cô bạn.   
  


\- Để xem... – Julibee ngó tiếp. Và mặt cô đã chính thức trở thành một cái bơm ngay sau khi vừa xem tin nhắn.   
  


_ Anh vừa đi tưới cây và tìm thấy thứ này. Thật sao, Raven? Em thực sự làm vậy sao? Mau về nhà và gánh chịu hậu quả em gây ra đi. _   
  


Kèm theo tin nhắn là một bức hình, chụp một chiếc camera bé xíu lấp ló sau hàng đống gốc cây mọc chen chúc nhau.   
  


\- Đấy, biết ngay mà. - Đến lượt Jean cười đểu – Giờ thì xác định rồi người ơi...   
  


Raven đau đớn tự nhủ... có chết cũng không bao giờ gắn camera ở chậu cây nữa...  
  
  
  


\- End -  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vậy là kết thúc rồi, một tuần làm việc miệt mài của cả 4 con người :'


End file.
